Separate worlds
by Th3redjumpsuits
Summary: Our favorite Akatsuki member is hurled into our world following his fight with Sasuke. Katherina Clare is a lonely girl dealing with her share of issues when her life is forever changed. "How is it that you know me?" She had no doubt he would snap her neck if she so much as burped. "Perhaps it is better that question remain unanswered, Uchiha-san." "Who are you, woman?" She gulped.
1. Arrival

A/N: Hello, there! This here is my first ever fanfic. I'm still pretty new to this whole thing, so be gentle ;)

If you have any questions or comments, please let me know? Like I said, I'm new to this, so feedback is EVERYTHING! Please let me know what you think!

Edited: 02/11/2015

Word Count: 2,648

* * *

Chapter One: Arrival

Sweat dripped down her face, matting a few rebellious strands of hair to her forehead. Her lungs burned as she struggled to take in the much needed oxygen. All in all, she felt her speed was improving vastly over the past few months. Her vigorous twice a day training regimen was finally paying off.

At 24 years old, Katherina Clare was in the prime of her life. Though she struggled through many obstacles and hardships in the past, she was a living, breathing example that life does indeed go on. After losing her parents at a young age and being left alone in the world, she often times felt that loneliness would consume her. But as the years continued to pass, the more she reveled in her solitude. She truly didn't mind being alone. Not anymore.

And it was on cool nights such as these that she felt the most alive. Running made her feel. It brought to life all the emotions she sometimes wondered if she still possessed. It made life seem simple, and she was free. Plus, she was excellent at it, so what better outlet for life's many frustrations?

The current source of her frustration was likely vibrating away somewhere in her house, in the form of a cell phone she rarely used. Though she accepted, maybe even preferred, being by herself, even she had to admit that she felt lonely at times all the way out here by herself.

She was living in the very house, situated on the same chunk of land that she and her parents once occupied many years ago. Upon their untimely demise, they had left behind a will stating that in the wake of their deaths, their only living family member would inherit all their worldly possessions. Their sixteen year old daughter, Katherina.

Though they were few, and she wasn't allowed to claim possession until she came of age, the house her father had built, and the many acres of land it lay on, were included.

It was haunting.

Nothing had really change much since her childhood days. It was almost like living in a crypt. A crypt of her many happy memories as a child and adolescent. The same tiny kitchen and quaint living space. The same cabinets her mother hand-painted years ago in an attempt to give the room a warm touch.

So, naturally, after a few years, in an attempt to end her seclusion, she began dating. One guy in particular. Chase Arrington. AKA- guy who she had nothing in common with, but decided to give him a shot since he was seemingly a nice guy. Later, she would admonish herself internally for having such horrid judgment.

It had been a year since she had called it quits after a mere three months of dating. An entire year, and in that time Chase had yet to grasp the fact that she just didn't have any romantic feelings whatsoever left for him. The entire relationship had been a farce as far as she was concerned, and she did them both a favor by ending it when she did.

Though clearly, he had yet to arrive at that conclusion. Not if her phone ringing around-the-clock was any indicator. She had to hand it to him, that man was nothing if not persistent. He had continued to plague her through four changed numbers and several half-hearted threats to file a restraining order. Why? She had no idea.

With one last burst of speed, she ran past the old oak tree she had mentally dubbed her start/finish point, halting the timer on her stopwatch.

_17:38_, she read. _Not bad_.

Much better than last week's times. Struggling to calm her breathing, she sauntered over to the towel and water bottle she had lying next to her favorite resting spot. As she reached for the towel to mop the sweat from her brow, her eyes wandered to the old tire hanging from the tree's largest branch.

Feeling a wave on nostalgia sweep over her like a wave, she quickly looked away. Some memories were better left buried. Ones of her late father, in particular.

Instead, she focused her efforts on rehydrating herself before she collapsed. Today had been the perfect temperature for running, and she had taken full advantage of the pleasant weather. Both her morning and evening workouts had proven productive. Stretching out on the grass, she gulped her water slowly, enjoying the feeling of her muscles relaxing after such a strenuous workout.

Closing her eyes against the last rays of sunshine, she rested her head against the old oak's sturdy trunk, dreading returning inside to face what was surely to be an obscene amount missed calls and angry voice messages that awaited her. Quietly resting under the rising moon sounded infinitely more appealing. Her last thought before nodding off was how she wished she had thought to bring a blanket.

* * *

Katherina jolted awake, suddenly overcome by an overbearing feeling that she was no longer alone. Unable to come up with a rational explanation for why someone would venture out this far away from the main roads, and onto private property, she was immediately overcome by alarming thoughts.

One of the most prominent was the possibility that Chase had grown tired of blowing up her phone and decided to take his stalking a step further and had come to see her in person? But then, if it were Chase, and not a stranger, why would he lurk in the darkness instead of approaching her? The man wasn't exactly known for his subtlety. That theory was out.

She checked her watch. Several hours had passed since sundown. The air had cooled considerably, the last rays of day long gone. Looking up at the sky, she noted the moon hung full in the cloudless night sky. It was nearing ten o'clock. How had she managed to sleep out here all this time? One thing was for sure, it was much too late to entertain visitors of any sort. Not that she ever actually _had_ visitors.

The question rang in her ears. _If not Chase, then who would be all the way out here so late...?_

_Muggers_? The thought made blood rush to her ears, her pulse kicking up a notch. Surely not. She had very few material possessions apart from her car and home. It would be a waste of time to venture into the middle of nowhere only to leave empty handed. Highly improbable.

Finally willing herself to move into an upright position, she tried in vain to cease her paranoid thoughts. Perhaps it wasn't a person at all. Maybe it was an animal? It wouldn't be all that uncommon for this area. She was practically surrounded by forest from all directions, it was completely plausible to think that one of the forest critters had wandered into the clearing.

But still, this presence she sensed...it was far too powerful an aura to be that of some wayward animal.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly rose to her feet, positioning her body away from her house. She had a gut feeling that whatever was out there was in that direction. Deciding that she would never be able to sleep until she properly investigated, she forced one foot in front of the other, heading toward the northern tree line.

Just under a quarter mile from her house, there was a small meadow, situated near a brook. She headed in that direction after running into her house to grab a small flashlight to help her navigate through the trees. She could see the break in the tree line just up ahead, leading into the small meadow.

Turning off her flashlight in order to avoid detection, she pressed past the last of the trees into the clearing. She stood there, still as a statue, listening for any signs of life.

Nothing.

All was silent.

_Awesome. This is what I get for spending all of my time alone_, she thought despairingly. _My brain has actually resorted to creating imaginary visitors._

Heaving a sigh, she turned away from the empty meadow, mentally kicking herself for letting her imagination run away with her. She trudged back into the woods, flicking her flashlight back on.

As she paused to step over a particularly thick fallen tree, she heard it. It was so quiet that for a moment, she thought she had imagined it. But no, there it was again. A voice. A male voice, to be specific.

And whoever he was, he must've been in pain. There were no clear words formed by the voice, only shallow groans of pain. Her head snapped back in the direction immediately. Feet moving of their own accord, she took off back into the meadow, heading toward the owner of the low, masculine voice.

Shining her flashlight around the field, she quickly spotted a dark, crumpled figure on the ground less than 15 feet in front of her. She paused, hesitating momentarily before slowly approaching the figure.

Absently, it occurred to her that she should turn around and just call for help upon returning to her house and bolting her door shut. She didn't know this man. She certainly had no idea how he came to be _here_, in the middle of nowhere so late at night. If she were smart, she would turn tail and run.

But in the end, her compassion won out over her survival instincts. It didn't help that just as she was contemplating hauling ass away from there, the guy let out another heart-wrenching groan of pain. Wincing, she took the last remaining steps toward him, halting three feet away just to be safe.

She studied him under the glow of her flashlight, taking in his size. He was definitely male. Long and lean, dressed all in black, almost completely concealed by a cloak of some sort. Though that was all she could gather at this distance. He had long, dark hair that fell over his face, masking his features.

Drawing in a deep breath, Kat walked over to the man, dropping down on one knee. At this proximity, she realized that he was very pale. Whether due to injury and the cold surroundings or simple genetics, she couldn't be sure. She itched to see more of him, to check for injuries, but refrained.

Kind soul or not, she was hardly stupid.

As she pondered over all the possible reasons for someone to be on her property, she almost missed it when he moved ever so slightly, turning his head to face her. She let out a small yelp of surprise upon seeing a pair of dark eyes focusing on her. She scrambled back a few feet, purposely shining her flashlight into his eyes to blind him.

For his part, he remained motionless, still attempting to fix his eyes on the woman in front of him. She studied his face carefully, not being able to place just where she had seen this man before. His features, though still partially hidden by his hair, seemed very familiar to her. Pallid skin. Prominent cheekbones. Large dark eyes, delicate brow. Such familiar eyes.

She was the first to break the silence.

"...Are you injured?"

"I am not sure," he answered quietly. His voice sounded strained, as if it hadn't been used in quite some time. He cleared his throat quietly before speaking again. "Where am I?" He asked, moving a hand to rest on his chest, feeling for injuries, more than likely.

"You're on my property," she answered curtly. "How did you come to be here, and what happened to you?"

The man paused. "Could you lower your light? It's irritating my eyes."

Hesitantly, she did as he asked, shining the light away from his face. "You didn't answer my question," she pointed out quietly.

He looked at her then, eyes searching her face for a brief moment before turning his attention to the night sky.

"That's because I do not know," he answered simply.

She crawled closer to him, silently, not trusting herself to speak. In truth, she didn't know what to say to this stranger. Gently, she reached out a tentative hand to rest it on his chest, applying gentle pressure. She studied his facial expression, waiting for a grunt of protest or cry of pain that never came. _So, no chest injuries_, she concluded, moving on to his torso and repeating her actions.

Finally, after inspecting all his vital points and extremities, she discovered he had no apparent injuries. Which posed the question-why on earth was he passed out in a field in the middle of the night? He didn't _look_ to be homeless, he was clean for the most part, and was hardly clothed in rags.

She ruled out the possibility of him being a drunkard, for his breath didn't reek of alcohol. Also, he seemed completely coherent aside from not knowing where he was, or how he arrived here.

As she continued to marvel over the strangeness of the situation, her eyes met his mysterious gaze. His expression was completely guarded. Stoic.

Just who was this man?

"I'm no doctor, but from what I can tell, you don't have any obvious injuries. However, if you stay out here in the cold, you'll catch something for sure. My home isn't far from here," she offered. Tearing her eyes away from him, she retrieved her flashlight from the ground and rose to her feet, dusting herself off before extending her hand to help him.

He took it hesitantly and allowed her to pull him to his feet. He shifted his weight uncertainly, as if trying to remember how to use his legs to support his body weight. He gave her a silent nod of thanks. Or at least she took it as such.

This night was certainly proving to be most interesting.

* * *

As they finally entered her home, she turned to face the man standing by her door. _I swear, I know him...I know I've seen those eyes somewhere before_, she thought, searching his face.

Mentally shaking herself, she turned away from him, walking through the living room to toss her keys and towel haphazardly onto her coffee table, consequently knocking her entire manga collection to the floor. Groaning at her blatant lack of grace, she kneeled and began collecting the comics, sorting them into the correct order. Finally picking up the last one, she rose to her feet, sliding them back into their slot on the shelf beside her couch when she spotted it. There on the cover was the face of her favorite anime character. Uchiha Itachi.

Her blood froze in her veins and she visibly stiffened. All of a sudden, her tiny home felt much smaller. Slowly, she turned to face her guest, still situated by the door, unmoving, regarding her curiously. He was scrutinizing her every move as she looked back and forth from his face to the picture in her hand. Her jaw dropped, eliciting a frown from him.

Gulping, she took an instinctive step away from him, as he cocked his head to the side at her sudden change of behavior. She attempted to steady herself only to almost lose her balance completely as he appeared right in front of her in a split second, his black cloak falling forgotten to the floor behind him. Gasping, she glanced at the doorway he occupied a fraction of a second earlier and back to him. His entire aura had changed.

_No..._ she thought, numbly. She tried to remember how to breathe. It was impossible. There was no way that this man could be...it just wasn't feasible. But as she studied the lines marring his cheeks, the way his bangs framed his narrow face, the deep, deep black of his eyes...she realized this was where she had seen this man before.

This man _was_ Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Reviews are love.


	2. Introductions and Explanations

**A/N**

I'm back! I'm sorry it took a bit longer than I expected to update! I actually had this chapter written and ready to upload, but then I kept reading and rereading it just to make sure it was on par with my first chapter. Though I dislike making you wait, I'm not the type of writer who would sacrifice the quality of my material for the sake of a speedy update. Also, for those who aren't aware, I live in Japan. We were hit with a particularly nasty typhoon over the weekend, and I was actually without power for a while. I apologize!

I truly hope to hear from all of you! I accept any and all feedback, flames included. So do your worst :P

I would like to personally thank the first three reviewers, **Poche00Deea,** **poliana . fowl **, and **Update Zombie** ! You guys are very kind to take the time to write a review for me! This chapter is for you, guys!

And for those of you who asked via PM, yes-this will eventually be an Itachi/Katherina pairing. I only ask for your patience, as I'm not the type of person who believes two people should jump into a romantic relationship without truly understanding one another.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto! Nor do I own the cover art for this story. All rights belong to their respective owners!

ENJOY!

Word Count: 5134

Edited: 02/11/2015

* * *

Chapter Two: Introductions and Explanations

_Stay calm_, she thought, willing her damned heart to stop pounding in her chest. Surely, he could hear it, what with his heightened senses.

_Calm?_ What an absurd thought. _The man could rip my heart out before I even blink_, she thought to herself. How on earth had it taken her so long to place him? Her every instinct shrieked at her to flee. To run past him through the door, screaming for dear life.

Had she not known exactly what this particular man was capable of, she would've done just that. But, as it was, escape was highly improbable.

She was trapped. Trapped in the middle of nowhere (in the company of some imaginary killer come-to-life) with no escape.

Still, the prospect of showing such weakness in front of such a strong individual did not sit well with her. After all, her sudden change of body language was what had triggered his abrupt shift in character just moments earlier. Inhaling slowly, she raised her head to meet his gaze, just a few inches away from her, intending to explain her previous actions. He stood ramrod straight, taking her in with his startling red-

_Oh God. His SHARINGAN!_

Panic resurfaced as quickly as she had forced it down. She immediately flicked her eyes away from his intense gaze, looking instead at a point just past his left shoulder.

_How could I have forgotten something so vital?_ She mentally berated herself. She may not be a ninja, but she had watched enough of her favorite anime to understand the dangers of looking a doujutsu user in the eyes, especially one as deadly as the man in front of her.

Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she knew the man wasn't the ruthless psychopath he was cracked up to be. Though that did little to ease the all-consuming fear she felt at the sight of him standing in her quaint living room, a mere foot in front of her. She watched as he studied her every move, picking up on her obvious uneasiness at the sight of him in her tiny house.

* * *

His eyes flickered over her slightly trembling form. He watched as she averted her eyes from his piercing gaze, but refused to so much as blink, undoubtedly afraid the move would cost her dearly. He had to commend the unknown woman for that. His eyes were indeed dangerous tools.

There was now no doubt in his mind. This person, whoever she was, knew of him. Though, he had never met her before this day, so it must be solely by his reputation.

With one sweeping gaze, he noted her defensive stance, her hands knotted into tight fists, shoulders squared. It didn't take a genius to conclude this woman not only recognized him, but feared him immensely.

"How is it that you know me?" he demanded softly.

She stared at him, unmoving. Her eyes darted back and forth between him and the door at his rear. For a moment, he wondered if she would bolt for the exit. Unlikely, since it seemed she was familiar with him, or his abilities rather.

She had yet to speak. Idly, he wondered if she had even registered that he had questioned her. She was definitely deep in thought.

Just how far away he was from Uchiha hideout, where he was sure he died, he wasn't sure. But this...place was unfamiliar in every sense of the word. He could pick up no shinobi in the area, so at least he wasn't in any immediate danger. The woman in front of him seemed to have a fairly large amount of chakra, though it would seem she had never used it. She was hardly a threat to him.

Suddenly, she unclenched her fists, lifting her gaze to meet his, albeit reluctantly. She flinched slightly upon seeing his sharingan fixed dangerously on her, but didn't let her eyes stray away from his.

"Perhaps it is better that question remain unanswered, Uchiha-san," she spoke quietly.

_Better left unanswered?_ It seemed like a simple enough question. He frowned at her, clearly conveying that he was expecting a much more elaborate answer. And soon.

* * *

She gave him long, fearful glance. How to explain to someone that shouldn't be alive, but clearly is, that they are in an alternate dimension? One practically radiating killing intent. She had no doubt he would snap her neck if she so much as burped.

She cautiously relaxed her stance and let her gaze meet his before uttering her muted response. "Perhaps it is better that question remain unanswered, Uchiha-san."

This must have displeased him, for his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Who are you, woman?"

She gulped.

Sighing in resignation, she contemplated just how to relay her knowledge to him, or if she should at all. She was starting to think herself crazy. If fact, she began to wonder if she was not having some vivid dream. To test her theory, she bit down on her tongue until she tasted blood. Wincing, she decided that she was indeed conscious.

In front of her, the man's weight shifted impatiently. It was then she realized he was still awaiting her response to his earlier question.

"Who I am is not important. There are more pressing matters at hand, such as the incident surrounding your impromptu arrival to my...world." She wasn't even sure what could've happened to land him here.

"Your world?" He repeated, obviously confused by her choice of words. "Explain."

She let out a deep, drawn out sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't even know where to begin. I guess I should start by saying that I mean you no harm, and I'm very surprised you are here. In my world, your very existence is nothing more than a well thought out storyline in a manga."

He gave her peculiar look, clearly questioning her sanity. Head cocked to the side, he spoke softly. "...manga?"

She bit her lip nervously, handing him the small comic book in her hand. He took it hesitantly, eyes glaring at her suspiciously before turning to inspect the picture. He instantly froze, blinking disbelievingly at the picture (of his cartoon-self) in his hand. His eyes shot back to her at once.

"Hm. Uncanny, isn't it?" She said dryly. "For the record, are you, in fact, Uchiha Itachi?"

He gave a single nod. Poor man, as confused as she felt at the moment, she knew it was nothing compared to how he must be feeling. "So, I am-everyone from my universe, we do not exist in this realm?" He asked with some difficulty.

"Please understand, I mean no disrespect, Uchiha-san, but in this world, nearly every aspect of your life is a comic book, and also a cartoon meant for entertainment..." she explained slowly, praying he didn't think her insane.

_Seeing is believing_, she thought sardonically. "Come." She turned her back to him, albeit cautiously, and walked past his discarded cloak to a small desk situated in the far corner.

She took a seat in the large chair in front of her computer, entering her user password upon request. She glanced briefly at the picture in the background, a young child sitting contently between a grey-haired man and a kind looking, dark featured woman. Her eyes lingered as she settled herself with the task before her.

She double-clicked on her browser and began scrolling through her bookmarked links. Finding what she was looking for, she immediately selected the website she used to watch her favorite anime series.

She turned her head, to make sure her visitor had followed, only to be met with the sight of two onyx orbs startlingly close to her face, studying her, almost as if gauging her reaction to their close proximity.

Gathering her composure, she forced her jaw shut, and let out the breath that had caught in her chest at the sight of the S-ranked nukenin inches from her face.

_At least he deactivated the sharingan_, she thought gratefully. "Have a look, if you wish," she murmured, standing to give him her seat. He looked from her to the screen, then back to her. "I'm not familiar with such things," he stated calmly.

_Christ_, she thought, mentally face-palming. Of course he wasn't. "H-have a seat, Uchiha-san," she whispered, gesturing to her battered office chair. He stared back at her suspiciously.

"I'll stand." He stated firmly, without room for any objections. Clearly he didn't fancy the idea of her standing behind him.

If not for the circumstances, she would've rolled her eyes at his attitude. But who was she to judge him? He was taking the situation with much more finesse than she could have ever hoped to had the situation have been reversed and SHE were the one plunged into some strange land.

Nodding, she took the seat she had previously offered to him and began searching for a suitable episode. In her peripheral, she noticed Itachi leaning closer to the screen, obviously studying the animated face at the top of the page.

_So he recognizes Naruto_, as well.

His eyes widened slightly, and she guessed that this was as close as the noble Uchiha came to expressing his alarm. Absently, she wondered what her other favorite characters would look like in this world?

Scrolling through the long list of episodes, her eyes scanned the page for a suitable episode. As she found what she was searching for, she turned to face him. His eyes were glued to the monitor, and though outwardly he was handling the shock extremely well, she noted the telltale furrow of his brows, conveying his discomfort. Slowly, he turned to face her, eyes full of unspoken questions.

"This may be…confusing for you," she said quietly. With that, she started Naruto episode 81, Itachi's first official appearance in the anime. She fast forwarded to the appropriate time frame within the episode, leaning away to give him a better view of the screen.

She watched him intently, waiting for the look of horror, or disbelief perhaps. But it never came. He watched with such intensity as his cartoon self-prepared to face off against Kurenai and Asuma, along with Hoshigaki Kisame. He watched with interest as the scene played out, seemingly recounting the experience as it was engrained in his own memory.

As the scene came to a close, he tore his eyes away from the screen abruptly, rising to his full height. Which surprisingly, was quite a bit taller than she would have imagined. According to the data book, Itachi stood at around five feet, eight inches. Which was her own height, as it so happened. He stood several inches taller than her, therefore she estimated his height to be in or around six foot. _Hm, taller than I figured_, she thought absently, studying him.

For the first time since she encountered him, he smirked. "Is that so?"

She looked up, aghast, feeling the familiar heat of a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Had she REALLY said that out loud? His face told her that yes, yes she had.

_Great,_ she thought, utterly humiliated. She'd only just met the man and already she had managed to make a complete and total ass of herself in front of him. She hastily averted her eyes, exiting the browser window.

Clearing her throat, she rose from her creaky chair. "I imagine you have questions for me"? She asked, still failing to meet his gaze.

"Just a few," he responded, looking away. "Tell me, how aware are you of the events currently unfolding where I am from?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Though you're wary of me, you do not seem...as frightened of me as one would expect, given my past," he said carefully, searching her face for any traces of fear.

She met his eyes, carefully choosing her words. She gave a wry smile, "Unfortunately, Uchiha-san, I'm very aware of how things…ended for you."

Yes, she recalled all too clearly how her favorite character had met his bittersweet end. It had upset her, no matter the reason behind his actions. And now that he was standing in front of her, she couldn't help but feel as though she could very well have more questions for him than he had for her. Though she would do her best to refrain from asking them so soon after meeting him. As surreal as this was for her, she could only imagine how utterly lost he must've felt given this curious turn of events.

He inclined his head in understanding, eyes glazed over, obviously lost in his thoughts.

"Would you like a cup of coffee? Umm…or tea, perhaps? I'll explain things as best I can…though I will admit, I have no knowledge of how you came to be here, of all places…" she trailed off, taking a step toward her kitchen.

He gave a single nod and motioned for her to lead the way. She smiled politely and led him to her kitchen. As she flicked on the light, she heard his nearly silent footfalls as he entered the kitchen and glanced around.

"Have a seat, I'll prepare the beverages. Do you have a preference?" She called over her shoulder as she spooned coffee grinds into the filter and pressed the "brew" button on her outdated coffee maker. She shuffled over to the cabinets opposite the stove, opening one of the upper ones. "I have blueberry tea, peppermint, and jasmine. Take your pick," she said tentatively, glancing back at the man as he lowered himself to one of her mother's antique wooden chairs. Idly, she wondered if anyone had sat in that particular chair since her father last occupied it.

"Blueberry would be satisfactory." A pause. "Arigatou," he finished politely.

She nodded, grabbing a blueberry teabag from the box before replacing it on the shelf. "Hmm, so tell me, how is it that you're able to communicate with me?" she asked, not bothering to hide her curiosity. She made her way to the sink, filling the tea kettle with water, placing it on the stove to heat up before turning to face him.

He watched her as she moved, meeting her gaze as she turned toward him. "I'm not sure what you mean", he answered simply, eyes following her movements as she leaned against, and propped her arms up on, the counter behind her. He truly missed nothing. Seems he's still wary of me, she concluded.

"What I mean is…the series based on your life is of Japanese origin. The characters themselves speak Japanese. I am not speaking Japanese to you, yet you understand me perfectly well. You're even able to carry on a conversation with me in English. But when you thanked me, you did so in Japanese. Do you know why that is?"

He kept quiet for a few minutes, most likely pondering her words. As she waited, she retrieved two mugs from the cabinet, placing a teabag in one, a scoop of sugar in the other. As late as it was, it was highly unlikely that she would get a decent amount of sleep at this rate, anyhow. _Bring on the sugar rush_, she thought with a grin.

"I suppose I do not know why I understand you, or vice versa" he answered, calling her attention back to him. "But it is fortunate that we are able to communicate." He fixed her with his questioning gaze. "You address me traditionally, with proper Japanese. Are you able to understand my native tongue?"

"Hai," she answered with a grin. "But only a small amount, what I've picked up from my time in Japan, and from watching anime. Naruto is actually my favorite Japanese show." She paused, drinking in the sight of the Uchiha Itachi, sitting at her kitchen table, awaiting the tea she was preparing. Her eyes dropped to the floor, lest he think she was rude for staring. "How strange it is to have you here…" she commented, mostly to herself.

"Indeed."

She waited quietly, expecting him to question her on the latest happenings in his world. Maybe to even inquire about her's. But he stayed silent and still. She couldn't help but to sneak quick glances at the man seated before her. He looked very out of place in her shabby little kitchen. The man was exquisite, to say the very least, with his long, raven hair. Now that it was pulled back into his signature low ponytail, she noticed it reached to the small of his back. Was it that long in the anime, she wondered? It was hard to tell the exact length when it was always tucked into that wretched Akatsuki cloak.

Then there was his face. His sharp, onyx eyes, framed by unnaturally thick, dark lashes. Couple that with his perfect complexion and prominent facial structure and he was…utterly breathtaking.

It was not like watching him on a screen, for no pen or any amount of digital animation could duplicate the regal beauty of the man she saw in front of her. Though there was no question in her mind as she watched him watching her, this WAS Uchiha Itachi. Secret hero to his home village of Konoha. The former heir to the prestigious Uchiha Clan. The village elder's deepest, darkest secret. The feared killer of each and every one of his own blood relatives.

Except for one, of course.

Uchiha Sasuke. The only remaining Uchiha, or so he thought. Of course, there's still Uchiha Obito. Tobi, as he called himself, masquerading as the infamous Uchiha Madara. She wondered if Itachi knew Tobi's true identity prior to his fight to the death with his otouto. If not, how much knowledge should she drop on him at once? Itachi was a very strong-minded individual, but there was only so much one could take. Especially when it came to his precious little brother, for whom he sacrificed everything for. Including his own life.

He would clearly be disappointed to know that Sasuke had gone against his wishes and planned to attack and destroy Konoha and all its inhabitants. Especially with the knowledge that there isn't much he could do at this point, being that he's dead…and somehow in her kitchen. She snickered at the thought.

He looked up at her questioningly, eliciting yet another blush to her cheeks. She very rarely had house guests these days and her hostess skills were sorely lacking. She only thanked God she didn't leave anything overly personal lying around to catch his eye. It was clear the man lacked nothing when it came to his observational skills.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, suddenly very interested in the tile pattern that made up her kitchen floor. "I, uh, don't get many guests out here, as I'm sure you've already gathered. I haven't had company in quite some time. And to have you, of all people in my home…well, it's a bit of a shock." She paused, looking away from the floor to glance at his face. She half expected to see an annoyed expression donning his features. Instead, she was met with the trademark Uchiha smirk.

She froze, feeling her jaw going slack. _He's just a man…just a man, like all others you've met before him_, she told herself. Though she knew that to be a lie. Though he had said very few words to her since his unexpected arrival, she knew him to be…different. Different from any male, or person in general, she had ever known. The man carried himself with a grace no other could ever hope to imitate. True, he was not friendly in the traditional sense, but he was indeed kind. Though he regarded her with suspicion, she was certain he meant her no harm, now that he was sure she had no ill intentions.

He watched in silence for a long moment as she began to fidget before finally speaking.

"Aa," came his simple response.

She opened her mouth to respond just as the kettle began to whistle. She turned and removed it from the heat, effectively stopping the noise. All was quiet again.

Grabbing the freshly brewed pot of coffee, she filled the sugary mug with the fragrant, dark elixir. After filling the tea cup meant for Itachi with the hot water, she grabbed both cups and approached the table, setting one in front of him before returning to the cabinet to fetch the sugar jar and bottle of honey for his tea. She had read that he liked sweet things, somewhere or other.

He accepted it graciously as she retreated back into the front of the house, grabbing his cloak and returning to hang it on the back of an empty chair to dry.

She took the seat opposite him and began to nurse her coffee gingerly, careful not to burn her tongue, watching as he too began sipping his drink.

"What should I call you?" Itachi asked after a long moment had passed in silence.

She looked up at him through her lashes, forehead creasing in mild confusion. "Call me...?"

A single eyebrow arched as he studied her face. "It would seem that you never gave me your name."

She mentally face-palmed at her own idiocy. Here she was, serving him tea, inviting the man to sit at her table, and yet she hadn't felt it necessary to share her name. She sat her mug down softly, hands unconsciously tugging at the ends of her hair.

"Gomen, Uchiha-san. You must think me extremely rude. I am Katherina," she answered quietly, abashed. "Kat, for short."

"On the contrary, you've been very hospitable, Katherina-san. I merely wish to know your name so that I may thank you properly," he said in his smooth baritone voice.

She nodded. "Uchiha-san, what is the last thing you remember?"

He pondered over that for a moment, as if unsure. Setting his cup down, he met her gaze evenly.

"Dying..." He said simply. "I was there with Sasuke one moment…and then I wasn't. Everything was fading very quickly, but I still had one last thing to do, one last goal to fulfill. He needed more power to protect himself. Madara was-"

He stopped suddenly, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Katherina-san," he began carefully. "What has occurred since my death?"

"Where do I begin? With Sasuke, I suppose. I'll begin by saying, all of your careful planning was thwarted by that damned masked man. By the way, are you aware of his true identity?"

"He claimed to be Uchiha Madara."

"Aa. He is indeed an Uchiha, but not Madara. Madara himself has been pulling the strings from behind the scenes for quite some time, but he is not the masked man who aided you in exterminating the Uchiha clan. We later find out his identity- the former student of the yondaime hokage, Uchiha Obito."

If Itachi was surprised by this revelation, he certainly didn't show it. His expression remained unchanged, one of mild curiosity. She had to hand it to the man, he had impeccable self-control.

"Directly after your death, Obito showed up and collected Sasuke's and your body. I'm actually not entirely sure what he did with you, but he took Sasuke to a hideout, or cave, perhaps...and told him the scandalous truth behind the Uchiha massacre. He really went off the deep end. It was actually very hard to watch, as a fan." She finished quietly.

He gave her a peculiar look, probably still trying to wrap his head around the fact that in this universe, his life was nothing more than a form of entertainment.

"I know it must be very...disconcerting for you to hear this information from someone you've never met," she told him sadly. Truly, she hated being the bearer of bad news. And thus far, she's had nothing positive to tell him about what was going on since his demise.

Wrapping his long fingers around his teacup, he looked up at her, giving her a single nod. "Please continue."

Kat took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts, trying to recall anything and everything of importance since the brothers' battle.

"Konoha was invaded shortly after your battle with Sasuke. By Pein himself, along with his all paths and his partner, Konan..."

Itachi stiffened across from her, almost imperceptibly. Had she not been watching for such a reaction, she probably wouldn't have noticed. But studying his expression carefully, she decided this must just be as close as he would come to letting his true feelings show. Though, she knew the lengths the man went to in order ensure no harm befell his homeland. He was a true Konoha shinobi, right up until the bitter end. This information definitely affected him negatively, whether or not he was willing to react as such in front of her. He of all people understood the unimaginable devastation the Akatsuki leader was capable of inflicting.

"Many lives were lost," she continued somberly, recalling the Invasion of Pein arc. "Even Hatake Kakashi...which shocked everyone, really. The hokage herself fell into a coma while working to protect the villagers. Naruto somehow defeated all of Pein's bodies and went after the real one. In the end, he was able to get through to Nagato and Konan," she recalled, musing over just how charismatic the young jinchuriki was, able to get through to even the most lost of souls.

"Everyone who died that day was resurrected using his Rinne Rebirth Jutsu, though Konoha was still lying in shambles with the hokage in critical condition. Danzo somehow managed to weasel Tsunade's position out from under her, the sneaky bastard," she spat with malice.

"Danzo? Hokage?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Could Jiraya-sama not assume the position in her absence? Surely he's a suitable enough candidate."

"Had he been alive, I'm sure he would have. However..." she trailed off, meeting his questioning gaze sadly. "He was lost before the invasion ever took place. He traveled to Amegakure in order to gather information on Akatsuki's notorious leader. At the time, we didn't know it was two of his former students heading the organization. He put up a good fight, and he relayed all he had learnt during his last battle to Konoha via his toad summons. He used the last of his energy to embed clues onto the back of his toad, rather than taking the opportunity to escape. Those clues were what helped Naruto unearth the secret of Pein, and contributed greatly to his victory."

"Meanwhile, Sasuke and this team of renegades, Taka, joined forces with 'Madara', along with the remaining Akatsuki members, and were sent to capture the Hachibi jinchuriki..." she paused, letting him digest the information he had been hit with. He had visibly flinched at the mention of Sasuke and Akatsuki used in the same sentence. She knew it was the last thing he wanted to hear about his beloved little brother.

"Unbeknownst to everyone at the time, they failed. Killer Bee, the hachibi vessel, succeeded in tricking them at the last second. But after word got out that he had willing joined Akatsuki and attacked the Raikage's younger sibling, Sasuke became an internationally wanted criminal. Bee-san's older brother practically demanded his head on a stick. Naruto, of course, pleaded with all the kage to not judge Sasuke too harshly. But in the end, Sasuke's criminal status remained unchanged."

"But in the end the situation with Akatsuki was growing more and more dire, the five nations decided to come together to try and eliminate the remaining members. As of right now, there are only two bijuu that have not been captured, the hachibi and the kyuubi. Sasuke attacked and killed Danzo at the Kage summit, sacrificing his red-haired teammate, though she was saved and taken back to Konoha for interrogation. He also fought with the other villages' kage, costing the Raikage one of his arms."

"His old teammates have tried countless times to stop him, along with his old sensei. No one is able to get through to him. He almost killed his female teammate, Sakura...twice. Kakashi and Naruto literally showed up just in the nick of time. The truth was too much for him."

"Also, the five great nations have formed an alliance, with the Raikage as the supreme commander. Kakashi-san was very nearly crowned the sixth hokage, but was saved when Tsunade-sama made a last minute recovery. Hmm, what else...oh! Sorry to tell you, your partner, Kisame-san died as well. Konan-san, too," she finished quietly.

Giving him a minute to let the knowledge sink in, she took a long swig of her coffee, mulling over the night's events. It was then she realized she was still in the same sweaty, dirt covered clothes from her earlier workout. She stood, heading to the refrigerator.

"Ano, Uchiha-san," she called over her shoulder. "This may be a strange question, but when did you last eat? Are you hungry?"

His eyes met hers from across the table. "I can't be certain when I last ate. As a missing-nin, I often survived on field rations and soldier pills. Though, I cannot be sure when I last ingested anything," he informed her.

"Well, I haven't eaten since after my morning workout. That was well over 12 hours ago. I'll prepare food, if you want? I understand if you don't have much of an appetite after hearing such somber news, but you should really eat something..." she suggested.

He nodded, "Arrigato, Katherina-san. And I apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay," she assured him, now feeling quite ridiculous for having feared him to begin with. He had been treated as such in his own world, as a murderer, a soulless killer. She would not act the same toward him, not when he was given a second chance. "I know you aren't really the emotionless monster you've been made out to be."

"On the contrary, I am a monster," he said, his voice barely audible. "Everything that has happened to Sasuke is a result of my actions."

"You did what you had to," she stated firmly. "Everything was for Sasuke. For Konoha," she paused, walking back over to the table. "Every step you took, every breath, it was all for them."

She leaned over the table, holding his gaze. "You're the most selfless person I've ever known," she smiled. "Even if I didn't know you were real until about an hour ago."

He said nothing to that, only staring at her for a long while. Flashing a shy smile, she turned and resumed her search for food, this time in the cabinets.

After a few minutes of rummaging through the bare cabinets, she gave up, turning to face him once more with a sheepish grin.

"Ne, Uchiha-san. How do you feel about take-out...?" She called brightly.

"...take-out?"

* * *

Reviews are love! They really do encourage me to update faster! Some of you have been so kind leaving detailed, constructive reviews! I thank you! Also, thank you to everyone who added me or my story to your favorites list and to everyone who has followed my work! You guys are amazing. xD


	3. Coffee and Car rides

**A/N**

Hello, lovely readers! :) I hope you enjoy the latest installment of _Separate Worlds_.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, sadly.

Shout outs to **midshock**, **Daydreamer1008**, **SugarLandBabyGirl**, **Adgenalia**, **Tayuke**, **Kryssiebear11**, and **Update Zombie** for their lovely reviews and/or encouragement via PM!

Enjoy!

Word Count: 6,084

Edited: 02/12/2015

* * *

**Chapter Three: Coffee and Car Rides**

Before running upstairs to shower, she retrieved two fluffy black towels from the linen closet down the hall. She handed one to Itachi and guided him into the guest bathroom. He took it, gratefully.

"So, I'm pretty sure you want to bathe after..."

..._dying_.

"...waking up in a field," she finished quickly as they reached the bathroom door. "Sorry, I don't have anybody wash that isn't floral scented. But you're welcome to use anything in there." He nodded in thanks, walking past her into the tiny bathroom.

She unknowingly paused just outside the door as he entered, leaning against the door frame awkwardly, and a bit in awe that this was really happening. He was real. And not only that, he was about to get naked in her bathroom. Her eyes widened comically at the thought. Finally, he turned around and fixed her with a half amused, half confused look. She jerked upright, clearing her throat sheepishly and praying he didn't know what she was just thinking. Without a single word, she turned and hauled ass up the staircase.

Walking into her own bedroom, she stopped to grab her phone off the nightstand before beginning her own much-needed shower. Disregarding the massive number of missed calls, she walked into her attached bathroom, scrolling through her contacts for her favorite 24-hour Chinese takeout restaurant.

As per usual, a familiar voice greeted her on the other end. She smiled fondly, "Hey, Kimiko. It's Kat." Kimiko almost always worked the graveyard shift at the restaurant in town and just so happened to be Kat's favorite employee. Despite working in a Chinese themed restaurant, Kimiko was actually Japanese, ironically enough. She visited the restaurant so often that the two women were on a first name basis. Sadly, Kimiko was probably the closest thing Kat had to an actual friend these days. Well, her and the local grocer, who also knew her by name at this point. _How pathetic_, she thought sourly.

"Ahh, Kat! Haven't heard from you in a while! Have you been flaking on your grocery shopping, again?" She asked with a laugh.

Kat chuckled back. "You know me so well, Kimi. I always put off shopping until my kitchen is totally bare."

Kimiko sighed disapprovingly. "I'm not surprised. Shall I put you down for the usual?" She asked, absently. Kat knew she was probably already ringing up the order since they both knew she only ever ordered one thing.

"Actually, could you make it two orders this time?" She could hear Kimi's movements halt suddenly at her words. Geez, was it THAT surprising that she had a friend over? She almost laughed at the thought of Uchiha Itachi referring to her as his "friend".

"A second order?" Kimiko probed.

"Yes, actually I have an old friend who's visiting the area from out of town. Haven't seen him in ages, so I thought I'd offer to let him stay with me and save on a motel," she lied, hoping she didn't ask too many questions.

"Well, good for you. I'm glad to hear it," she said honestly. "Some company will do you good. That'll be $15.65 and it'll be ready whenever you get here!"

"Thanks, Kimi. See ya in a few," she replied, ending the call. She still was in no mood to check her voicemail or text log, choosing instead to climb into the shower.

She wondered if she should invite Itachi to accompany her into town? How hysterical it would be to see Kimiko's face upon realizing this God of a man was the "old friend" visiting from out of town. Smirking, she pushed the idea aside. She was almost certain he would decline, for he must be exhausted what with his recent...rebirth, and all. Massaging the shampoo into her scalp, she was once again taken by the strangeness of the situation. She replayed each scenario in her head until she ran out of ideas.

There was simply no rational explanation for a (supposedly) imaginary character to appear in her world. In fact, thinking about it only worsened the confusion she felt over the whole thing. Focusing on finishing up her shower and retrieving food, she rinsed the remaining conditioner from her hair and stepped out onto the mat, wrapping one towel around her midsection and another around her now dripping dark hair.

She padded barefoot out of the steamy bathroom into the carpeted bedroom and began rummaging through her drawers for clothing just presentable enough to be seen wearing in public. She settled on a pair of black yoga pants and a loose fitting grey tank top.

As she dressed, it occurred to her that maybe she should offer her visitor a clean change of clothes. Not that she had anything that could pass as a male's wardrobe, but surely she had some oversized sweats and a tee shirt? Sighing, she turned back to rifle through her chest of drawers once more, digging out a pair of sweats that practically swallowed her whole and a t-shirt (that could pass as a nightgown on her) with a faded band logo on the front. _Where do I get these things_, she wondered with raised brows. _Oh, well. Not the swankiest PJ's out there_, she thought with an eye roll. But this would have to do until she was able to acquire a new set of clothing for him.

Rubbing the remaining water out of her hair, she quickly folded her towels and hung them on the rack to dry and headed down the stairs, extra clothes in-tow. As she descended down the staircase, she noticed Itachi was already standing in the center of her living room looking up at her expectantly.

She approached him with the bundle in her arms, noticing that he was still fully dressed, though his damp hair and floral scent told her he had indeed showered. She smirked at the realization. The Uchiha Itachi-wanted S-class criminal, ruthless murderer of countless souls-smelled like her girly shampoo. As if to rub it in, she took a long, exaggerated breath in through her nose, quirking a brow.

"Mmm, is that sweet pea?" She teased.

He gave her a bemused look. "Water lilies, actually. Superb choice, Katharina-san," he said, gracing her with that dizzying smirk of his.

She flashed him an apologetic smile and handed him the sweats in her arms. "Sorry, I don't have anything more appropriate," she said softly. "All of my dad's stuff I actually got rid of, not too long ago."

He stared at her for a moment, his brows knitting together as he waited for her to elaborate. Though she had no intentions of delving into her complicated past when he surely had his own problems plaguing him. Slowly, he reached out and accepted the offered change of clothes with an almost inaudible 'arigatou'.

She nodded, looking away. "Well, I'm off to pick up the food. Um, would you like to come with me...?" She hedged.

He shook his head once, meeting her eyes once again. "I will stay. Thank you. You've been most kind."

She smiled warmly, "Of course. You can stay as long as you wish. Just let me know if you need anything," she called, taking a step toward the door, slipping on her sandals and grabbing her keys off the table. "I'll be back in 20 minutes, Uchiha-san. Make yourself at home," she called, stepping out the door.

* * *

After what felt like only a few hours, Kat awoke to the morning sunlight filtering in through her sheer curtains. Upon glancing at the clock on her mom's old nightstand, she realized it was well past the time she usually awoke. Groaning lightly, she sat upright, her limbs still stiff from sleep. Today was to be a busy day indeed.

The events of the night before seemed like a distant dream. In fact, she had half a mind to run down the hall and see if there was indeed a dark haired male occupying her old bedroom. She smirked, picturing the Uchiha prodigy sleeping snugly in her lilac colored sheets, the same ones she'd had since she was a teenager.

Once again skimming over the texts from her very insistent ex, she logged in to check the balance of her bank account via the mobile app. Pleased that her latest paycheck had hit from her weekly column in the local newspaper, she rose to start her day.

Sliding out of her pajamas, she changed into some loose fitting running shorts and a dry-fit top. Pulling, her long, loose curls into a tight bun, she padded down the hallway quietly, mindful of her sleeping houseguest just a scant few feet away.

She walked down the stairs toward her kitchen, fully intending to start a fresh pot of coffee when she froze halfway through the living room. She could SMELL coffee already. Surely the aroma from the previous night's brew could not still be so strong. Curious, she trekked the rest of the way across her living room and into the kitchen, almost tripping over what she saw.

There, sitting in her father's chair, once again, was Itachi, casually sipping plain black coffee from her mother's favorite coffee mug. She openly gaped at the sight. Never in her existence had she ever seen anything as amusing, shocking, and downright beautiful as the scene laid out before her.

He looked up then to meet her bewildered, and somewhat dazzled gaze. His brows rose ever so slightly, at her humorous expression, no doubt. Regaining her composure, she walked past him, breaking eye contact. She paused to grab a clean mug from the cabinet, pouring the hot liquid into it and taking a seat in the chair across from him.

He spoke first, bidding her good morning with a ghost of a smile. She met his smile with one of her own, infinitely less subtle, of course. "Good morning, Uchiha-san. I was trying not to wake you. I had guessed you were still sleeping," she explained, taking a grateful swig of her unsweetened coffee.

"I find it hard to sleep more than four hours at a time," he said, nodding out the window, at the growing sunlight, she assumed.

She nodded in understanding. "Mmm, force of habit, I suppose?"

"Aa."

"Well, thanks for the coffee. You've saved me the trouble of preparing it myself. Though, I had you pegged as more of a tea person," she said, gesturing toward his half-empty cup, taking another long swig of her own.

"Coffee is also satisfactory."

"Indeed," she said, walking to the sink and placing her empty mug inside. "How are you feeling? Last night, I wasn't able to find any injuries, but you seemed to be in pain..." she started, leaning against the counter.

"The pain felt much like the injuries I acquired in my final battle. Though, as you stated, there are no physical wounds," he said, placing a hand to his chest to emphasize his words.

"It's peculiar. Almost as if you were reborn into this dimension after your death in your own world. Like-like reincarnation? But you've kept the memories you made in your world. Your personality. Your physical body. I can't make any sense of it. You weren't reincarnated, it's like...like you fell out of the sky. Literally," she added, dryly. "But why here...?" she mused.

"That's a very good question, Katherina-san," he said quietly. Did he ever raise his voice, she wondered? It didn't seem so. "However, I have a feeling we may never know. And there is nothing that either of us can do about it now. I'm here," he finished with a small shrug.

Her eyes widened slightly at his attitude. Of course she was nearly beside herself with elation that she was in the presence of a ninja. And not just ANY ninja. This man was one of the elite. There were so many things she wanted to ask him, to learn from him even-should he allow her to.

But she imagined that he must be beside himself with worry for his home village, for Sasuke. Grief for the life he lost so young. Though she knew he was a shinobi, and the life expectancy for a man of his caliber was considered about one-third of a normal human's lifespan. But it continued to eat at her. The fact that had he chosen to live differently, to make just one less sacrifice for others, he could still be alive.

Which posed another question:

What of the mysterious illness he had contracted in his own time? The one Obito had spoken of?

Looking at him now, he seemed to be the epitome of health. Though, she was not a doctor and had no idea how to check for symptoms. Short of him having a spastic coughing fit right there at her kitchen table, she wasn't sure there was anything the man _could _do that would convince her that he had even had a mild case of the sniffles. He seemed infallible.

She stared at him, studying the steady rise and fall of his shoulders as he drew and released each breath. He seemed well enough. Though she knew he had successfully hidden the illness from practically everyone. Not even his partner, who accompanied him nearly everywhere he traveled for years, had any clue he had been sick.

She flashed a small smile before speaking. "Yes. You _are _here. And if there is anything I can do to help you, please tell me," she said seriously.

Looking away before she made a fool of herself in front of him (again), she pushed off the counter and headed toward the door, slipping on her bright-colored running shoes on the porch and grabbing her stopwatch from the hook she had nailed to the wall. The warmth of the mid-morning sun kissed her skin as she walked toward her old oak tree and began stretching her limbs against it.

_Another perfect day for running_, she thought with a satisfied smile, tossing her stop watch into the grass a few feet away. As if to emphasize her thoughts, a crisp breeze blew past her as she shifted positions to touch her toes.

As she stretched her muscles, her eyes strayed back to the porch. To her immense surprise there sat Itachi on the porch steps, looking extremely out of place and dare she say it-watching her? She looked away, immediately embarrassed. Was he going to observe her throughout the entirety of her workout? She hoped not, for she would surely botch the entire thing if she had him staring at her back the whole time. She took in a deep breath through her nose and held it, trying her best to seem unaffected.

Chancing a quick look in the direction of the house a second time, expecting to be met with the sight of him there, sitting silently on the steps like before, she was startled to find the spot vacant. Confused, she assumed maybe he had returned back into the house. Switching legs, she leaned in the opposite direction, closing her eyes as she bent to touch the ground. She held the stretch for a while, enjoying the resistance against her hamstrings.

Upon opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of a large black shoe. Jumping back a few feet, her eyes shot up to the owner of the shoe, staring into his calm, dark eyes. Breathing heavily, she placed one hand over her now racing heart, and one on her hip.

"When did you...?" she questioned breathlessly. "God, you startled me!" She flushed with the embarrassment of being so obviously caught off guard.

He smiled wryly at her antics. "I apologize, it was not my intention to frighten you," he said mirthfully, sinking into a sitting position against the tree.

She glared at the ground, already continuing her stretches, grumbling something under her breath sounding suspiciously along the lines of "like hell he didn't...," earning a small sound of amusement from the man beside her. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, past the flustered anger she was feeling, it occurred to her that in all of the anime episodes she had seen, never had she heard him make such a sound. Perhaps it was because he had no reputation to uphold around her, or in this world in general. No one here, herself excluded, knew who he was or the things he'd done. He could be anyone he wanted to be here. He could have a life that was his own. Or perhaps he saw it as a wasted effort to keep up the charade around her, seeing as she knew the truth about him.

"What exactly are you preparing for?" He asked her, still looking slightly amused. And why wouldn't he? She could sprint her little heart out and next to this man, with his enormous chakra, she would be put to shame. Like a tortoise racing a hare. She nearly groaned at the metaphor. It was pathetic, really. How she wished she could use chakra. _Damn shinobi_, she thought with a shake of her head.

"I'm stretching before I run so that I don't pull anything, Uchiha-san," she informed him as she sat Indian style on the ground, continuing to stretch. "And I'm not preparing for anything in particular, I'm just trying to improve my overall run times." She paused, looking over at him. "Hey, this may sound strange, but since you're able to activate your sharingan in this realm, that must mean you have access to your chakra here, correct?"

He nodded once, eyes bleeding red as his sharingan activated in front of her for the second time. Her breath hitched in her throat, eyes shifting to her lap instinctively. As she finished her last stretch, she rose to her feet, tentatively looking down to meet his gaze.

Onyx.

_Whew_, she thought, exhaling with relief. She wasn't sure why she was on edge, because surely the man had no wish to harm her, or he could've done so a thousand times over by now. But she knew enough about those eyes and their capabilities to harbor a healthy dose of fear and respect for the visual prowess. And the wielder.

He regarded her quietly, watching her movements once again, it seemed. She knew he hadn't missed her fearful reaction to his gaze.

"Gomen, Uchiha-san. I do not...fear you. This is all just very new to me. You see, here, there is no such thing as chakra. Well, most people do not believe so, anyway. And even if there is, we still are unaware how to USE it. As such, this situation is very-you're very...fascinating to me," she said, meeting his gaze once again.

He watched her for a moment without moving. He held her gaze with such intensity she had to fight the urge to fidget and look away. _Geez, is he this intense around everyone, or is he _trying _to mess with me_, she wondered uncomfortably. Just when she thought he was going to ignore her statement, he spoke.

"I will not harm you. Please remain still," he instructed.

_For what?_ She thought, a confused frown tugging at her brows. Before she could ask him to elaborate, however, she felt a shift in the air. Her eyes shot to his in confusion.

Crimson. _Oh, hell._

He stood there, unmoving, in front of her. He seemed to be looking straight through her. _But for what? _

She decided to wait it out and let him tell her what he saw, or what he was looking for, rather. Finally, after several minutes of prolonged silence, he deactivated his sharingan. Kat was met once again with the unfathomable black of his orbs. She tilted her head to the side, silently questioning his actions.

He watched her for a moment longer. "You do indeed possess chakra, Katherina-san," he told her calmly.

Her eyes widened. _Chakra? No way_.

He seemed to notice the disbelief in her expression. "Quite a large amount for your size, as well," he added, seeming mildly surprised. "You were truly unaware of it?"

She struggled to find words to convey her shock. Her disbelief. Her ELATION! She had CHAKRA?! Did that mean she could tap into that unseen power? Was it possible for someone her age to learn such a thing? Most shinobi were taught from a young age how to do such things, and usually had parents or their sensei to observe as an example. Or could she be like Rock Lee, Konoha's green beast? So much will power, so much strength, but no ability to perform ninjutsu.

Feeling hope swell in her chest at the idea of taking her training one step further, she forced it back down. No need to get her hopes up just to be told it was indeed impossible for someone like her, with no shinobi background. She looked up at him seriously, "No. I had no idea. But where you come from, even non-shinobi have chakra signatures. All living things possess it, but not everyone is able to mould chakra," she said with a shrug. "I probably fit into _that _category," she muttered dejectedly, more to herself than to Itachi.

He watched as she took her stopwatch in her hand, adjusting the settings. She bent to touch her toes one last time before lurching forward into a brisk run. She tried not to think of the man standing underneath her finish line. She chose to pretend she was alone in the middle of nowhere, once again. That she hadn't just been told she possessed such a thing as chakra, lest she completely mess up all her hard-earned progress while thinking of it all. She turned it all off and just ran.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found her resting in the shade of the old oak tree, gingerly sipping from her water bottle and stretching her muscles. She glanced down at her stopwatch once again, reveling in the fact that she had shaved another thirty-seconds off her run time. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree, closing her eyes blissfully. She may not know how to tap into her chakra recesses, but how many people could run three miles in seventeen minutes? _Not that many_, she thought with pride. She chose to stop obsessing over chakra and just feel good about herself for the time being. She deserved it, dammit.

Feeling the telltale pinprick of awareness, she opened her eyes, knowing she was no longer alone underneath the tree. Sure enough, she saw a dark figure in the corner of her eye, also leaning against the tree.

"You're back," she said, stating the obvious.

His head tilted slightly in her direction. "Aa. That was quite a run...for a civilian," he said. She turned her head to fully face him, unsure whether or not he was giving a backhanded compliment or teasing her. Of course, seeing him changed nothing. His expression, as always, gave away nothing. She shook her head in exasperation, looking away. She laughed quietly, staring up into the canopy of leaves above her.

"Something funny?"

She considered his question for a moment. "No. It's just that I cannot seem to tell when you're being serious and when you're teasing," she said, waving a hand in dismissal. "You're a very difficult person to perceive, Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

She grinned, watching him as he stood and began making his way toward the house. _Such a typical Uchiha response_, she mused.

He paused as he reached the steps, tilting his head slightly in her direction, though not facing her completely. "It was impressive, Katherina-san," he said just loud enough for her to make out his words, before making his way through the door.

Her grin faded, replaced by a look of mild surprise. He was being serious, she was sure of it. His tone had left no room for doubts in the matter. Swallowing thickly, she rose and began to follow him inside. She found him standing by her mother's favorite armchair, quietly folding his cloak. She paused in the doorway, unsure what to say, but wishing to break the silence.

"Would you like to come with me into town in a bit? I need to restock on food and supplies, I thought maybe you'd like to get out of this house for a while? It isn't the largest, and I understand if you're feeling a little stir crazy," she said, smiling awkwardly. "This place is situated without anything for about 15 miles in either direction," she added. "It's nice at times, but it gets quiet. I'm sure you understand," she finished quietly, looking away.

"I would like that."

She nodded in understanding, heading for the stairs. "Give me twenty minutes," she called over her shoulder, hurrying up the stairs. She entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her. It felt a bit stuffy inside after her run just a few minutes earlier, hot even. She tended to forego air conditioning in early autumn in favor of open windows, though at night she kept them closed to avoid catching cold.

After selecting clothing appropriate for the current weather, low rise Capri jeans and a plaid button-up shirt, she shuffled over to the window, opening it to allow the room time to cool as she showered.

She walked into her bathroom, turning on the shower. She adjusted the knobs to the preferred temperature, allowing the tub time to warm up as she peeled off her sweaty clothing, chucking it into the hamper in the corner of the room. She brushed her teeth in the meantime, inspecting her appearance in the mirror.

Her skin was still flushed from her earlier exercise, hair still sticking to her face. _What a mess_, she thought.

Kat had never been one to care much about her appearance, though she didn't like to think of herself as being ugly. If she had to judge, she'd probably consider herself average looking. Not breathtaking, but not hideous. Her bright grayish-green eyes and long dark curls gave her a bit of a unique look. She was neither pale, nor tanned. Neither fat, nor skinny. She had a bit of an athletic build to her tall frame. She was thin, but muscled. She didn't boast as voluptuous a figure as most women her own age, but she chalked that up to all the cardio exercises she performed daily. And she was fine with that. After all, it wasn't like she had anyone special to impress these days.

Once in the shower, she went through her routine quickly, not wanting to keep Itachi waiting. Rinsing the excess suds from her hair, she shut off the water, stepping out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the steamy bathroom into her bedroom. A slight breeze blew through the room, giving it a more open feel. She dressed quickly, inspecting her appearance in the mirror while towel drying her hair. She glanced at her clock. 10:45. It had been roughly 10 minutes since she excused herself to shower. She figured she had time to blow-dry her hair a bit. She wasn't a fan of leaving the house with wet hair.

Plugging the appliance into the outlet by the window, she quickly began drying her damp locks. Sitting in the same window seat she sat at with her mother years ago, she peered outside at the leaves that were already starting to change color. How beautiful the seasons were in this part of the world.

Memories she had stored away long ago began to resurface in her mind's eye. Images of herself, as a child, raking the fallings leaves into a pile only to ruin all her work and dive into them after gathering a large enough stack. Her father, smiling as he pushed a wheel barrel full of colorful leaves down the hill to dump by the tree line. Her mother, exasperated and impatiently waving them both in to eat dinner and warm up before they "died of pneumonia".

She smiled at the hazy memories. How long had it been since she truly felt content? She wasn't at all sure anymore. Her happiest memories seemed a lifetime away, fading further and further from her as each day passed. The pain, as always, hit her sharp and hard. A hot knife twisting around in her already battered heart. She shook her head, pushing away the overwhelming emotions. Reminiscing would do nothing for her at this point. It was simple. They were gone, and they wouldn't be coming back to her.

Not in this lifetime.

Swallowing thickly, she shut off the dryer and reached for the brush in her lap. She walked back to her vanity, starting to separate her long curls into sections and braiding them together hastily. She tied them back with a small black rubber band, bangs still sweeping over her forehead. Glancing at her reflection, she grabbed her tinted chap stick, quickly applying a thin coat as well as a single layer of black mascara, giving her already large eyes a brighter look. With a satisfied smile, she turned to leave the room.

As she reached the staircase, the familiar smell of cherry blossoms mingled in the air, eliciting a small laugh from the girl. As she stepped into the living room, she caught sight of Itachi walking down the hallway, already dressed in the clothes he arrived in, which Kat had washed and dried the night before. He made for a striking figure, dressed all in black, hair tied back neatly at the nape of his neck. She smirked. "Experimenting with a new fragrance, Uchiha?" She teased.

He eyed her calmly. "I've found I'm partial to the blossoms," he replied smoothly, without as much as a smirk. Her eyes widened. She had to laugh at his subtle teasing. Who would've thought the man would have a sense of humor?

"It suits you well," she agreed. "That happens to be my favorite conditioner. No wonder you have such silky locks," she added with a wink, enjoying their playful banter.

At this he froze. "...Silky?" He repeated.

_Ah. Seems I've struck a nerve_, she rejoiced silently. "Indeed. I'm sure all the women you encounter are thoroughly jealous of your perfect mane." She barely managed to get out the last word before bursting into a fit of giggles, inwardly imagining the Uchiha giving the other Akatsuki members hair tips.

She looked up to see him shooting a very watered-down version of the infamous Uchiha death glare in her direction. She sobered up quickly, clearing her throat and wiping the tears from her eyes, still shaking her head at his touchiness. "So. Shall we go?"

He gave a curt nod, seemingly relieved her fit of laughter at his expense had subsided. She walked past him to retrieve her keys from the hook in the hallway, along with her solid black clutch containing her cash and cards. He waited for her by the screen door as she gathered her belongings and slipped on a pair of grey Chuck Taylors.

As she approached, he opened the door and held it for her, a gesture she wasn't at all used to. She walked past him toward her dark grey car, opening up the driver's side. She paused, glancing across the roof of the car taking in his reaction to the machine. He looked perfectly at ease, but she knew the confusion must be nagging at him.

"It's a car. Here, we use this as a means of transportation," she explained. "It's relatively safe," she added as an afterthought, slipping behind the wheel and closing the door behind her. From the corner of her eye she saw him fluidly slide into the passenger seat, closing his door as well.

She gave him a reassuring glance as she pushed the key into the ignition and the engine turned over. He watched her actions with a detached kind of interest, not showing show any outward signs of discomfort. Slowly, she reached up to grab her seatbelt and fasten it across her chest. Itachi quickly followed suit, buckling his own belt.

She nodded in approval, shifting the car into reverse. As they pulled out of the driveway, the man beside her sat perfectly still, seemingly at ease. She accelerated bit by bit, not wanting to alarm him, until the car reached 50mph. She drove steadily down the winding old back road that she knew like the back of her hand.

She looked over at him as they drew closer to the main road that would lead into the city. "What's it like?" She asked suddenly.

Taking his eyes off the scenery the passenger window offered, he looked over at her. "What's what like?"

She shrugged. "Being a shinobi. Being able to zoom through the trees at high speeds. Being able to jump countless stories into the air. Running so fast that you're no more than a blur. What's it like?"

He didn't answer right away, though his lips twitched into a small smirk. He turned his head to observe the trees they passed as she drove down the curvy road. "Invigorating. It's the speed that excites me the most. The wind on my face. The freedom," he explained, looking back in her direction. She nodded in comprehension. Yes, she of all people could understand that. What she wouldn't give just to have his speed, forget the ninjutsu and strength.

"I suppose that makes sense. I envy you," she stated, simply. "Though I suppose it comes at a price, ne?"

He watched her silently as they drove around a particularly sharp curve. She smiled, knowing he must be reminiscing about his own world where it wasn't anything unusual to encounter shinobi in passing. "It does," he spoke quietly.

She chuckled. "So. How are you enjoying your first car ride?" She questioned with a wink, turning her attention back to the road before she accidentally drove them up a light pole.

He shifted slightly to her right and she saw him turn his focus outside once again. "It's much like running, I suppose. Though, there is no wind."

She laughed out loud. "Well, why didn't you say so?" she asked as they neared a stop sign. He looked over at her in confusion as she slowed the car to a complete stop. "See the button on the door panel, the one on the far left? Press down on it," she instructed with a grin of anticipation.

He fixed her with a suspicious look, but slowly complied with her request, extending his arm until his fingers covered the small switch. She nodded encouragingly at him. He pushed down on the button firmly, watching in surprise as the window eased halfway down before letting go. He tilted his head to the side curiously, eliciting an amused chuckle from Kat.

"Lower it all the way," she suggested as she reached over and opened her own window. He turned to watch her actions before focusing on the switch once again. She looked up to see him press the button again, this time with less reluctance. As the glass disappeared, he leaned closer to the open window, pushing his forearm through the space that just moments before had been closed off.

She smiled deviously, knowing the road she was about to turn onto was always empty and had hardly any sharp curves, perfect for speed. _Time to "wow" him_, she thought. "Here we go," she said, flooring the accelerator suddenly. The burst of speed forced both Kat and her passenger back against their seats, wind blowing wildly through their hair. She smiled in delight, chancing a brief glace in Itachi's direction. His eyes were slightly wider than usual and a look of slight anxiety replaced his normally deadpan expression.

"You requested wind, Uchiha-san," she reminded him smugly.

"...thank you," he said with some difficulty, keeping his eyes glued to the road as she accelerated to well over 80mph. He was clearly hoping she'd slow down since she proved her point.

_Not a chance._

She tossed back her head and laughed wickedly. After all, it wasn't everyday one had the opportunity to scare the pants off an S-ranked nukenin and live to tell the tale. With that in mind, she pressed her right foot down even lower onto the gas pedal. She could've sworn she heard a grunt of protest from the man next to her. _I could get used to this_, she thought gleefully.

* * *

Reviews are love, if you have time to drop one, please do so! If not, I love you guys, anyway! Thank you to everyone who takes time out to give me feedback!


	4. Boxers or Briefs?

**A/N**

Hello, again!

*Dodges rotten tomatoes*

SOOOOO sorry about the epic lateness of this particular chapter! I swear, I had it completed before experiencing "technical difficulties" in the most literal sense of the phrase. I had the chapter finished-nearly four days' worth of writing-only to have it get deleted when I tried to upload thanks to a faulty Wi-Fi connection! Sorry!

I wasn't able to rewrite the first draft word-for-word, unfortunately, as I had some rather funny jokes in there that I couldn't recall. But I've done my best to rewrite this as close to the original as possible.

As always, thank you for all the lovely feedback you all are sharing via reviews and PM's! I love you all, and I hope you enjoy the latest installment! R&amp;R!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

Word Count: 4,859

Edited: 2/12/2015

* * *

**Chapter Four: Boxers or Briefs?**

"Uchiha-san, I wouldn't recommend drinking that so quickly. It will make your-"

She stopped mid-sentence upon seeing his face contort into a grimace of discomfort, hand shooting up to rest on this throbbing forehead. "Yes, that's what we refer to as a 'brain-freeze'," she informed him with a grin. "It'll pass," she assured him, her voice barely audible over the chaos of the shopping mall.

He pushed her frozen frappe across the table back into her hands resting on the table across from him. Seems he'd had his fill of frozen beverages. When she asked if he'd like to taste her favorite item on the menu, she hadn't truly expected him to take her up on her offer. After all, he'd refused when she tried to purchase one for him at the counter fifteen minutes ago. Men and their pride.

She stood, taking the empty cup and discarding it in the trash bin. She didn't have to look behind her to feel his presence, she knew Itachi had followed. She maneuvered them through the crowd, away from the bustling food court. She hung a right, heading toward the wing of the mall that housed some of the better clothing stores, Itachi moving to flank her right side.

She cast a sideways glance at her shopping partner for the day. She didn't know whether to giggle at the thought of an ex-Akatsuki member working his way through a busy shopping mall in pursuit of clothing, or to grimace at the stark contrast between her companion and herself. Not only were the physical differences appalling, but something about the way he moved with such grace...he almost seemed to glide.

As she looked around her, she was quick to find that she wasn't the only one who noticed. In fact, nearly everyone that passed by them glanced in their direction, a few going so far as to gawk at Itachi.

Thank God he left that dreadful cloak behind, she thought with an exaggerated eye roll. His physical appearance, and unheard of grace, was enough to garner an absurd amount of attention even without it. She smiled inwardly at the thought of him encountering a "NaruTard", who clearly would think he was attempting a cosplay of epic proportions, while donning the accessory. As it was, he looked so much like his cartoon-self with his pronounced tear troughs and signature hair style that he hardly needed the robe. _I should dress him up and take him to a convention,_ she thought slyly.

They passed several shops, and every now and then something would catch the Uchiha's attention. A neon store logo, an eccentrically dressed store mannequin, employees handing out free samples of lotions and serums.

Idly, she wondered what current style would suit him best. She appraised his form discreetly without turning her head. Truthfully, he could probably attempt any modern-day fad and pass with flying colors. Though he was a very low key person, as far as she knew. She'd only ever seen him dressed in neutral, dark colors.

She pictured him first in a pair of red, skinny jeans and a pair of smart, thick rimmed glasses. Maybe throw in some suspenders for good measure. She chuckled at the idea of a hipster Itachi.

Next was Goth Itachi. Hmm. She had to admit, that idea had merit. She could picture him now dressed in black from head to toe. A tight leather shirt, chains hanging from his black trip-pants. Studded belt buckles and wrist cuffs, some coal eyeliner bringing out those already intense, inky eyes. _Muhahaha, he could keep the nail polish in that case_, she thought festively.

So engrossed was she in her comical thoughts, she didn't notice her pace slowing or Itachi slowly moving in front of her. _Hmm, what about a preppy Itachi? _She mused with a barely suppressed giggle. She also didn't see it coming when he stopped abruptly, causing her to slam into his back, lose her balance, and crash land directly on her rear.

She hit the cold floor with an _oomph_, her clutch falling from her grasp. Unfortunately for her, it appeared that her change purse wasn't zipped properly, causing all her loose change to scatter in every direction.

_Damn it_, she cursed mentally, flushing with chagrin. She glanced up at Itachi to see him watching her with barely concealed mirth, with a possible hint of worry.

He smirked down at her.

Nope, just mirth. _Bloody Uchihas and their flawless coordination._

She frantically reached out and began collecting the coins strewn about on the floor, leaving the majority behind in an attempt to flee from her humiliation as soon as possible. A hand presented itself in front of her, and she took it gratefully, choosing not to look it's owner in the eye.

"Are you alright?" He inquired smoothly.

Reluctantly, she looked up to meet his gaze, which thankfully wasn't quite as mocking as it was a few moments prior. "Yes. Why'd you stop anyway?" She demanded.

"I was going to ask if this is-"

"OH. MY. GOOOOSH! HONEY, are you alright?!" A woman's voice squawked somewhere from Kat's left. Both parties looked toward the sound in question. Kat almost groaned aloud. A large, platinum blonde woman was barreling her way through the crowd of onlookers-yes, it seemed everyone had witnessed her moment of shame-to get to them. "God, did EVERYONE see?" She all but moaned, shoulders sagging in defeat. Itachi's lips quirked ever-so-slightly in response.

"That was craaaazy!" She woman crowed, drawing even more attention to the scene. Kat turned, intending to ensure the lady that she was, indeed, okay, only to nearly be mowed down by said lady as she forcibly pushed past Kat to get to Itachi. _You have _got _to be kidding me_, the girl thought, jaw almost hitting the ground at the woman's audacity.

"Are you alright, hon? The human tank hollered, directing even more attention to herself, if at all possible. She seized up Itachi's arms, turning them over in her portly hands, seemingly checking for injuries, much to his displeasure. "Why, I was just walking by, minding my own business-"

_I highly doubt that_, thought Kat menacingly.

"-when I happened to look over to see that _little girl _just plow right into you!" She finished in a thick southern drawl that was clearly being over-embellished.

Kat was beside herself at this woman's rudeness. _The old crone, _she inwardly hissed. "_Little girl." At least I'm not discernibly trying to pick up a man half my age in a damn shopping mall._

"Girls these days should learn their place," the old bat complained with a _tsk_, causing Kat's teeth to grind together harshly as she fought to stay silent against the blatant insult. Itachi met Kat's murderous glare with obvious discomfort. _Hmph. He can work his own way out of this one, _she thought, crossing her arms like a miffed child after a failing to get attention from an adult.

"No respect for a nice young man such as yourself," she cooed, leaning toward Itachi, the tops of her breast coming close to spilling out of her too-small blouse. At this point, Kat was ready to pull the man from her grasp forcefully and haul him into the nearest store. This was getting out of control. A family of four walked by slowly, taking in the scene with barely concealed amusement as Kat averted her eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked again, lifting her hands to his face, probably to pinch his cheeks. Her admiring smile turned into a look of pure shock as her both her wrists were captured simultaneously by one of his large hands.

When he spoke, his voice was deceptively calm. "You misunderstand. Katherina, here, is my friend. I stopped suddenly in front of a store entrance causing her to collide with my back." A pause. "The fault was _mine_," he said icily, releasing her hands. For a fleeting second, Kat was certain she saw his dark eyes flash crimson. But before she could register the change, they were onyx once again.

A second later, the woman gasped, turning away from his expressionless face and waddled away, edgy as a Thanksgiving turkey in November. Kat almost sagged with relief. Composing herself, she approached her "friend", as he'd referred to her moments ago. She smirked, "Let get out of here," she offered. He nodded in agreement as they stalked away from the curious crowd, who by now, were not even attempting to mask their interest in the ordeal.

"Uchiha-san, back there...did you...?" she began when they were a safe distance away, unsure how to phrase her question. Was there a proper way to ask someone if they'd mentally tortured another person with their eyes?

"No." He said quickly. "I only intended to scare her into leaving us. I would not torture someone who poses no threat to me." He paused, taking in her relieved expression. "Though she was rather unkind to you, hm?"

She allowed her eyes to meet his gaze. "She was merciless. Though, I'm glad to hear you didn't mindfuck her," she added with a laugh. "The old bat's probably hitting on another young piece of meat by now," she joked.

His expression grew more serious. "Did you truly think I would...'mindfuck' someone, as you so eloquently worded it, solely for invading my space?" He asked seriously?

Her eyes widened slightly. Was he offended?

"Well...no, I guess not," she said, quietly. "I was mostly just making sure. She took off pretty hastily. Last thing we need is a traumatized cougar tattling to the police that there's a red-eyed, devilishly handsome, man harassing women in the local mall," she laughed, hoping that he understood that she didn't suspect him of anything.

"At any rate, they would have a hard time proving such a thing," he said with a shrug.

She smiled.

"Hn. 'Devilishly handsome', was it?" He parroted without warning.

She coughed harshly and almost tripped at his words, at his casual tone. Of course he would focus on _that _particular blunder. When would she learn to filter her thoughts before speaking them aloud?

She quickly began to backpedal, stumbling over her words. "A-ano...I just meant that...since she was so pushy-well, she must think so, surely...to have, ahem...acted in such a manner," she muttered, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

_Ugh._

Itachi let out an amused huff, which if you consider just who the man is, could _almost_ pass for laughter. Katherina was so entranced by the small sound that she stopped walking completely, meeting his eyes in surprise, her previous embarrassment forgotten at once.

She was quite taken aback by his willingness to smile-or the Uchiha equivalent of the expression, that glorious, crooked half smile-since she had come to know him. He looked at her questioningly, halting his own steps. She shook her head in dismissal, resuming her movement.

Regardless of how it came to be, she was glad he was here. Though she was sure that deep down he longed to return to his own time, to his own world, it was somewhat comforting to know that here, he had no need to look over his shoulder. He had no hunter-nin relentlessly pursuing him. There was no bounty placed on his head. He could _live. _

She truly hoped that he would take this opportunity for what it was-a second chance. And she would do anything in her power to help him make the most of it. Starting by finding him some new clothes.

Up ahead was a promising store. As they approached the entrance, Kat halted, glancing at the man beside her. "Would you like to go inside?" She asked. He gave a single nod, gesturing for her to lead the way.

As they walked through the door, Itachi looked up to read the bold, white-on-red letters that formed the word EXPRESS. They were greeted immediately by a pretty, red-haired saleswoman wishing to know if they required her help with finding anything. Kat shook her head politely at the woman. "No, thanks. Just browsing for my friend here," she answered with a kind smile.

Though it was a wasted effort, it seemed the woman had only eyes for Itachi. _Well, go figure_, Kat thought sarcastically. She had to smile. Twice in one day. How did the man ever get anything done? Though she could hardly blame the woman. He was rather magnificent looking, there was no denying the fact.

"Oh, is that right?" She asked, obviously addressing Itachi. He merely nodded.

"Well, let see. Tall and lean, you could pull off jeans of any cut," she informed him appraisingly. Come, let's find your style," she suggested, already prancing toward the back wall, which was lined with shelves stacked with denim of every hue and cut.

She grabbed several pair for him to inspect, all different cuts and styles, as she explained the difference in fit and what shoes would go best with each. She excused herself to search for shirts that would blend nicely with each style, instructing him to decide which fit he preferred in her absence.

As she hurried away positively buzzing with inspiration, Kat looked on trying not to laugh at the poor, star-struck girl. She knew the girl had to be aware that this was what women of her particular skillset DREAM about. Their very own Ken doll to dress and admire. Though poor Ken couldn't hold a candle to Itachi. He was on his own level, altogether.

Itachi looked up from his armful of jeans, looking a bit out of his element. She smiled encouragingly. This was what they were here for, after all.

"Are these items overly costly, Katherina-san?" He asked quietly. She walked over to join him by the shelves, glancing down to see the price of the garments. She shrugged.

"They're average, I suppose. But they're of decent quality," she assured. "Which style do you like? Or do you not like the denim," she asked, unsure what clothing was made of in his own world.

He shook his head. "The material is fine. However, I don't want to be a burden. I don't need the finest quality clothing."

She smiled kindly. "Please, it's no bother. And you need clothes, so...pick whatever you like. If nothing here satisfies you, there are many other stores we could visit," she assured him. He stared blankly at her, still unconvinced. She sighed. "Look, my house and car are paid for, I have nothing better to spend my money on, anyway. So go crazy," she joked, knowing he'd never agree to something of that nature.

He continued to stare at her silently, holding her gaze. She stared back, flashing a gentle smile. "You do not owe me anything, Katherina-san. This isn't necessary."

"Let me do this for you," she replied just as seriously. "Please," she whispered.

His head tilted to the side almost imperceptibly, looking as though he was going to speak again. She shook her head once in finality. She was doing this for him. It wasn't a big thing, and she truly didn't mind.

"Here we are," the sales girl called, announcing her return. Kat looked up to see the woman hobbling toward them, shirts of every color and design draped over both arms. Kat snickered. _Someone's motivated_, she thought, eying the clothing skeptically. Some of the colors were a bit...eccentric. She would pay big money to see Itachi prancing around in that bright orange button-up starkly reminiscent of everyone's favorite jinchuriki.

Now that she thought about it, most of the things she had selected were a bit...well, NOT Itachi. She watched on as the girl directed her new shopping buddy-hah, she'd have to call him that to his face, later-to the men's fitting room. Kat slowly followed behind them, feeling rather awkward. The woman hadn't acknowledged her once since they'd arrived. She had a feeling that if Itachi ended up staying for a while, she would be in this situation quite frequently.

She watched on as the sale's girl coaxed Itachi into the dressing room. As Itachi closed the door, the girl grabbed the first pair of jeans and a grey, long-sleeved shirt and passed them over the door to him. Kat took a seat on a nearby bench, waiting for a chance to be useful. _Not likely with little miss "Employee of the Month" over here_, she thought, stifling a yawn.

A minute or so later, the door opened. Kat looked up in expectation. She didn't know whether to laugh or drool. _Poor Itachi_, she thought trying not to crack up. He shot a look at her that told her she'd better not. She coughed quickly to cover up her laughter, turning her head away from the pair.

"Wow, you look GREAT! What do you think, are they comfortable?" The girl purred, she seemed to struggling not to reach out and touch him. At that, Itachi scowled openly and Kat stood, walking over to the doorway he was standing in to mediate.

"Perhaps something a bit more...loose," she suggested, earning a grateful grunt from Itachi and a dirty look from the girl-_Shannon_, she gleaned from her nametag-standing to her side. "The shirt is nice, though. Don't you think so?" She asked, addressing Itachi, though not wanting to call him "Uchiha-san" or "Itachi" in front of others. Maybe they should assign him a codename, of the American variety, for instances like these.

He looked down at the shirt adorning his chest impassively, giving a single nod before disappearing back into the dressing room. Barely a second had ticked by before the jeans he had previously squeezed into were unceremoniously tossed over the door. Kat bit her lip, resisting the urge to laugh at Shannon's miffed expression.

She stepped past the girl, selecting a pair she felt Itachi would appreciate more than the super skinny fit from earlier. She selected a nice, _safe _pair of dark-washed, boot-cut jeans and approached the door. She paused to grab a black button-up shirt from Shannon, giving her a small smile, earning herself yet another death glare from the shorter woman.

She draped her arms over the door, letting the items in her grasp dangle until she felt a strong set of hands take them from her. She took a few steps back with a grin, hoping this pair fit better than the last ones. Shannon began tinkering with the remaining shirts silently, every once in a while eying Kat with distaste.

"So...how long have you two been together?" Shannon asked, not sounding at all friendly. Kat lifted her gaze from the pair of jeans she'd been studying to look at the other girl.

"Oh. Well, we aren't together, actually," she informed her, blushing with embarrassment knowing Itachi was most likely listening from the other side of the door. "Just friends," she added, looking away.

"So he's available?" The woman inquired, now meeting her eyes with keen interest.

"Um...well, I-uh..." she began, wondering just how to explain to the woman that the man in question had only arrived in their world less than 24 hours ago, and dating was probably the last thing on his mind.

"Oh, I see..." the redhead said, chuckling.

"See_...what, _exactly?" Kat asked in irritation.

"You must want to date him but haven't told him for fear of rejection," she girl said in a sure tone. "It makes sense. You know that he wouldn't be interested." It wasn't phrased to be a question, that much was for sure. "Are you taking him shopping hoping he'll change his mind?" She whispered loud enough for people clear across the room to hear.

Kat narrowed her eyes dangerously, opening her mouth to set the bitch straight when the door opened abruptly. Kat's eyes snapped shut in humiliation, realizing that he'd heard the entire thing. Slowly, she made to meet his gaze, though she got sidetracked somewhere between his knee caps and collar bone. Her green eyes widened, drinking in the sight of _Uchiha Itachi _in a pair of jeans-which fit perfectly, make no mistake-and a black button-up shirt that showed off his well-toned chest.

Upon a swift glance to her right, she saw Shannon openly looking him up and down, a sly grin on her face. Kat rolled her eyes, looking back to Itachi. He was staring at her, unblinking. She smiled at him, giving a single nod of approval. With that, he reached out and grabbed a few pairs of jeans and a couple more shirts from the neatly-arranged pile, not offering so much as a polite glance at the redhead, before stepping back inside the fitting room. He had picked around most of the more colorful items.

Kat shot the woman a smug look before walking away to search for a nice belt to match the new jeans. Suddenly, it occurred to her that he would need undergarments, as well. Her cheeks warmed at the thought. What to do?

Should she allow him to finish trying on the rest of the clothing and assist him in picking some out? Or should she spare him the embarrassment of having the difference explained to him by a woman he barely knew and pick them out herself. Though the obvious fault in that was that she had no way of knowing if he would even prefer the style she picked.

_Decisions, decisions_, she thought comically.

Choosing to wait, just to be on the safe side, she walked toward a shelf that housed plain t-shirts and undershirts. Grabbing a couple of each, and a solid black belt from the table side them, she began her walk back toward the dressing rooms.

She returned to find Itachi waiting for her, several items draped over his arm. She jerked her head indicating that she wished for him to join her. As he reached her side, she looked up at him, not able to hold back her smile.

"What now?" He asked, sounding as tortured as his impeccable breeding would allow for him to. She laughed out loud at his attitude, knowing however annoyed he was at the present, it was about it become infinitely worse with her next words.

"Only a question," she reassured him with a smirk. He seemed to relax a little at this. But that was before he was hit with the age-old question.

"...Boxers? Or briefs?"

* * *

As Itachi led the way out of the store, Kat jogged behind him with a grin, struggling to match his brisk pace. _Seems he isn't a fan of shopping_, she thought, brows raised in amusement. To be fair, it probably had less to do with the actual shopping and more to do with the fact that the girl assisting him was fan-girling..._hard_.

Upon ringing up their items, she had paused upon seeing the underwear he had selected-boxer-briefs-and sent him an approving wink, at which he'd actually flinched away from. But it didn't stop there, oh no. She went as far as to reach across the counter and snatch up his hand, quickly scribbling her phone number onto his open palm.

Finally, he slowed to a normal pace once they were a safe distance away. Kat took the opportunity to look down at his left hand, which was currently balled into a tight fight as if to hide the unsightly pink ink marks on his pale flesh. She snorted in amusement, earning herself a challenging look from the Uchiha.

"I'm sorry. But, come on...it's a little funny, admit it!" She said through short fits of laughter. "Of all the colors, too...," she managed to get out before howling in laughter upon seeing his irritation growing more with each word she forced out.

"It most certainly was not," he growled quietly, lifting his palm to assess the damage. "What is this code she marked me with?" He asked, turning over his hand to show her the writing.

"Her phone number," she replied easily, smiling at how the last few numbers were missing due to Itachi snatching his hand back from the forward woman as soon as the initial shock of her actions ceased. "She wants you to contact her to plan your date," she teased, shooting him a wink of her own.

He gave her an unimpressed look. "I have no intention of doing such a thing," he informed her needlessly. "And what is a phone number?"

In response, she reached into her back pocket, removing a tiny white object and holding it out for him to take. He did so cautiously, turning it over in his hand to examine.

"That's a cell phone," she explained. "Here, we use it as a means of communication."

He looked at her in confusion.

"Hm. Follow me," she said, walking to the opposite side of the isle, entering the hallway where the restroom on this floor was located. He followed behind her as she led the way down the deserted hallway. As they reached the end, they hung a left, walking over to the row of pay phones lined up against the wall between the men's and women's restrooms.

Unzipping the change pocket on her clutch, she pulled out the correct amount of change, then reached out to insert the coins into the slot. She dialed the number quickly, turning to face Itachi as she finished.

"Answer it," she instructed, nodding at the tiny phone is his hand.

"Pardon?" He asked, clearly not understanding.

Just then, the corridor was filled with the signature ringtone most iPhone users possess. Itachi looked down at the object in confusion, unsure what to do to make the irritating noise cease.

Kat smiled. "Like this," she said, reaching out to swipe her finger across the screen, effectively beginning the call. "Raise it to you ear, and take a few steps back."

He did so silently, stepping a few steps away from where she stood without facing away from her. Slowly, he lifted the phone to his ear, waiting quietly for whatever was supposed to happen next.

"So?" She spoke into the phone. "Impressed?"

Itachi, who had been looking down raised his eyes to meet hers at once, gaze slightly wider than usual in wonder.

"Pretty neat, huh?" She asked, smiling at his expression.

"Indeed." He answered quietly, not breaking eye contact. His voice low voice echoed in her ears as she heard first, his actual words, then a fraction of a second later his reply through her earpiece.

With that, she turned to hang up the payphone. Turning back to face him, she watched as he lowered her phone from his ear, looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"What is the range on this device?" He wondered aloud, turning it over in his hand to study the back, tracing his finger over the Apple logo.

"Hm. It's a battery powered devices that work pretty much anywhere and can call anyone, anywhere. Though, if you call to different countries, you will have to pay fees. They're good for multiple things. Nearly everyone has them, these days," she said.

She reached out her hand, and as Itachi placed it into her hand, she stepped back several steps, aiming the phone at the man in front of her. As the shutter sounded, she smiled brightly, walking over to stand beside him. Selecting the picture she had capture and maximizing it, she handed the phone back to him with a smile.

She watched as he studied himself on the tiny screen, looking up at her in surprise once again. She smiled, leaning down to pick up the discarded bags, which Itachi promptly reached out and took from her, with a brief glance over his shoulder before looking back down at her.

She looked at him, confused. "It's the least I can do," he said softly. She nodded silently as he slipped her phone back into her hand, turning his head slightly to glance over his shoulder, once again. She glanced at it, smiling at the beautiful sight in her camera roll. Idly, she wondered exactly how stalkerish it would be considered if she say, made this her background photo on the home screen? She chuckled deviously, taking a second to scroll through her call log while she was at it, which surprisingly was empty. No calls from Chase, today. _Perhaps he's finally accepted that it's over_, she found herself hoping. Though she wouldn't be holding her breath waiting for that to happen. She'd give it a few more days, at least, before she hosted a celebratory party in honor of her new found freedom.

As she inserted her phone back into her pocket, she glanced over at the entrance to the female facilities. "Er, do you mind? We still need to go to the food market, and we had coffee..." she trailed off. Itachi gave a single nod in response. She smiled and turned, quickly entering the restroom, leaving Itachi standing in front of the payphones, holding the bags.

She had left so quickly that she didn't see the man come out from his hiding place around the corner. Nor did she see the pointed glare said man fixed her new friend with before disappearing into the men's bathroom.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are love! Drop me one if you'd like! Pretty please? :)

-TRJ


	5. Songs and Sprints

**A/N**

Yes, I am indeed still breathing. So sorry everyone, I will spare you the lame excuses. Suffice it to say, real life got in the way a bit these past two weeks. Seriously, one mishap after another. *hangs head*

But...I am back! And I've been working diligently all day to get this chapter up and posted for you all! It is currently 6am here, and I've been writing since...around ten o'clock last night. Needless to say, I'm all hyped up on caffeine. I'm beginning to see sounds over here... :O

*exaggerated yawn*

So...I'm going to catch up on some much needed sleep. ;)

Leave me a review to wake up to if you like! Best way to start the day!

Again, sorry. I suck :/

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. I do not own Naruto. Neither do I own Itachi. :/ And that, I think, is the most depressing thing of all. **

**Word Count: 5,763**

**Edited: 2/12/2015**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Songs and Sprints**

"Uchiha-san?"

"Aa?"

"Are you a fan of _umeboshi_?" She inquires, studying the jar of pickled plums in her hands. After leaving the grocery store and farmer's market, she had decided to pay a visit to the local oriental market to get the things she would need to make foods Itachi would be used to. She knew he must be taken aback by the strangeness of her world. The least she could do was attempt making foods he was familiar with. It didn't hurt that she love Japanese food.

He quirked a brow. "I am. You're familiar with such things?"

"Yes. During my time in Japan, I took a liking to Japanese cuisine. Especially _onigiri _and _tonkatsu_! Though, I am not a fan of most types of seafood, so I order and make my _onigiri_ without the salmon," she informs, placing the _umeboshi_ into the small shopping basket on hanging from the crook of her arm. She rambled on for a while about her likes and dislikes as they skimmed the isles for additional ingredients. She looked up mid-sentence, wondering if he was actually listening to her. He didn't seem to be.

After a short pause, she was about to ask him if there was anything he wanted that she might have missed. However, before she could do so, Itachi reached past her left shoulder to grab something off the shelf behind her. She watched in mild surprise as he held up a bottle of Japanese-style Worcestershire sauce for her to take.

"For the _tonkatsu_," he said quietly, obviously delighting over the fact that he had proved he was indeed listening to her. Her eyes widened a bit before she reached out to place the bottle into the basket. He smirked and stepped back to allow her to continue walking down the narrow isle.

"Sorry, I was rambling," she said, beginning to walk again. Itachi merely fell into place behind her. "Say, I think I read somewhere that you are a fan of sweets, is that true?" She asked.

He paused. "Katherina-san, where is it that you find these facts about me?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Well...there are several data books out there that list trivial things such as the character's favorite foods," she explained.

"Hn. Yes, I enjoy sweets," Itachi revealed.

"Well, I don't have any first-hand experience, but I'm sure we could find the ingredients here to make dango?" She offered.

He nodded in appreciation. "It seems you have a bit of knowledge about the characters from my world."

She shrugged, comparing two different brands of rice flour. _Hmm, sweetened? Or unsweetened? _"I suppose," she said absently. "Though, I really only read up on my favorites," she stated calmly.

_Wait_...

Her eyes widened upon realizing what she had just let slip. She looked up to measure Itachi's reaction, expecting a look of surprise or discomfort. He stared at her silently, with a hint of, what was that? Confusion?

"Sorry. I know this must be incredibly uncomfortable. I can only imagine-"

"I'm one of your favorites...?" He interrupted quietly, not breaking eye contact with her. She stared back blankly, not knowing what to make of his sudden seriousness. "Why?"

She offered a timid smile. "You're THE favorite," she ensured him, hoping she didn't sound like a raging fan girl. "And for more than one reason, of course." Kat was taken aback by his confusion. Surely he must understand why. Though, judging from his expression, he had no clue.

She sighed, lowering a bag of non-sweetened rice flour to rest in the basket. "You're the most self-sacrificing, honorable...strong-willed shinobi of the series," she told him matter-of-factly. "You gave up everything for a village that disowned you. You became hated for stopping the chaos that would surely ensue had your family succeeded in their plot." She began walking, trusting him to follow. "You're a hero, Itachi," she said quietly, eyes widening slightly upon realizing she had called him by his first name.

Upon glancing over her shoulder at him, she realized that he, too, had noticed her little slip up. "Sorry, Uchi-"

"No. You may call me Itachi, Katherina-san."

She swallowed. "Oh...alright," she agreed with a smile. "You can call me Kat, if you wish. I know Katherina is quite the mouthful," she said, looking away to hide her blush. She remembered telling him that upon his arrival, though he had yet to call her by the shortened version of her name. She had wondered why, but chalked it up to his polite nature.

He nodded, though she had her doubts that he would actually do it.

"Is there anything we forgot?" She asked, turning to walk to the counter to pay for their items. Hearing his signature grunt from behind her, she took that as a "no". As she neared the counter, she caught sight of a short metal stand off to the side. Her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Pocky!" She exclaimed, hurrying past Itachi to grab several boxes of the chocolate-covered pretzel sticks. She adored these. They weren't as common in America so she considered this a treat. She glanced back at Itachi who by now was eyeing her with amusement, a single eyebrow raised at her exuberance. She grinned sheepishly. "Ne, would you like some, Uch-Itachi-san?" She corrected.

"Do you really require that much?" He asked, not bothering to mask his amusement at this point. She shrugged.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you like Pocky?" She asked. He gave a single nod. She smiled triumphantly. "There's also green tea or strawberry flavors if you don't like chocolate..." she offered. To that he said nothing, prompting Kat to grab a single package of green tea and two of the strawberry flavor. She sauntered over to the counter and began offloading the items one by one, grumbling about stubborn men all the while.

He smirked, approaching the counter silently as the old woman running the register nodded at him politely.

Kat paid and led the way out of the store. As they walked across the parking lot to her car, she noticed Itachi seemed to be studying the cars driving to and fro. She smiled, "Lots of different shapes and sizes, hm?"

He nodded. "They are all unique," he noted, taking notice of the forest green mini-van parked beside Kat's much smaller Acura(R).

Kat hummed in agreement. "They're all made to suit the needs of the drivers. Like this one," she explained, gesturing to the family of stick-figure decals on the back window of the van. "There are four children in this particular family. So a mini-van is best suited for their needs," she told him.

She opened the trunk as Itachi approached with the bags (of course he insisted on carrying them for her) and placed them inside with the rest of the day's purchases. Closing the trunk behind her, she walked over and slid into the driver's seat. Itachi took his seat next to her as she turned the key in the ignition.

"And your vehicle?"

She considered a moment before responding. "Well, it suits my needs well. It has a roomy interior, but it isn't unnecessarily large. It gets excellent gas mileage, and it's fast enough for my tastes," she said with a smirk. Itachi looked as though he were valiantly fighting the urge to fidget at the mention of speed.

"And..." she began. "...it belonged to my mom. She bought it when it was new a couple of years before...well, it's been mine since I was sixteen," she said quickly, looking away.

He nodded in understanding. She had hoped he wouldn't press the issue. Sure enough, he seemed to pick up on the fact that her parents, and their absence in her life, was a sore subject. She smiled slightly. Out of everyone who could have been sent to her world, Itachi was the one who showed up.

Silent, patient Itachi.

She was truly grateful that he was as intuitive as he was. As much as she admired Naruto and some of the other characters from his world, she wasn't sure she'd be able to get along with them as well as she and Itachi were able to coexist. He wasn't the type of man who felt the need to fill each stretch of silence with pointless chit-chat. And for that, she was grateful. For as much as she enjoyed having company, she wasn't used to sharing her space with anyone. Itachi was the same, in that respect. He seemed to bask in the silence and enjoy his alone time as much as Kat enjoyed hers.

When they did speak, she found their conversations to be enjoyable. He was smart and kind. He wasn't as stoic as she would've thought him to be, he even cracked subtle jokes now and then. But he was still a very intense individual.

"It's nice," he offered quietly. She glanced over at him questioningly. "The car. The seats are comfortable." She smiled. Yet another thing he hadn't expected of this world-heated leather seats. Really, it wasn't yet cold enough to resort to such things, but Kat thought it would be funny to turn the seat warmers on high and watch her new, and very confused companion, squirm.

Which he didn't do, much to her disappointment. He simply asked her why his chair was beginning to grow alarmingly warm. She had snickered and explained, and he had looked fairly impressed at this particular luxury. She could only imagine his reaction to hearing airplanes were a thing. Perhaps she should take him to the airport one of these days?

"Thank you, Itachi-san. I'm very fond of it. It's never let me down, not even once," she told him honestly. Absent-mindedly, she reached down and switched on the radio. He watched her movements with muted interest. As she turned the dial and the volume increased, she looked up to gauge Itachi's reaction to modern music.

He showed no outward reaction, of course. He merely looked at her, raising a questioning brow at the sudden noise filling the car. "Music..." she told him amusedly. His brow raised a bit higher as if to say "You're joking, right...?" She rolled her eye in response. "Oh, come on," she chided. "It really isn't THAT bad," she insisted. Itachi gave her a look that clearly showed he was unimpressed by the racket blaring from her speakers.

Kat sighed, reaching into the backseat to grab the massive collection of CD's she had accumulated over the years. "Fine. I can admit the crap they play on the radio can leave much to be desired..."

She flipped through until she found several that would be beneficial to Itachi's education of modern music.

"Hmm. Upbeat or acoustic, to start with...?" She wondered aloud, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She decided to go the safe route with acoustic. No need to scar the man into hating all music for the rest of his existence. "Yeah, we'll work our way up to the fast stuff," she mumbled, inserting an old mixed CD she had been extremely fond of many years back. It was filled with the acoustic versions of random songs she'd taken a liking to way back when.

The radio music stopped suddenly, silence engulfing them before the first track of her CD began softly playing. She smiled nostalgically. "Ryan Adams-Wonderwall," she informed him as the acoustic guitar began to thrum.

Kicking the car into reverse, she pulled out of the parking lot back onto the highway in silence, giving Itachi the opportunity to simply listen, and ultimately decide if he hated all modern music.

"Well?" She inquired, after roughly a minute. "I made this CD, so you'd better not hate it," she warned jokingly.

Itachi smirked and begrudgingly admitted that this song was more "satisfactory" that the radio rubbish.

After a few minutes, one song bled into the next, and Kat found herself humming along, glad that she had come across her old mix tape. It was strangely relaxing. She looked over at Itachi to see that he was already looking at her. She felt her face flush pink. Was she bothering him with her humming? She was far from a professional singer, though she wasn't _completely _tone-deaf.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking away. "Habit," she confessed, clearing her throat awkwardly. She chanced a glance at him to find a tiny smile gracing his handsome features. She grinned. "What am I _that _bad?" She asked, schooling her features into a mock wince.

He shook his head minutely. "It's not that," he said, looking out over the dashboard, watching traffic move around them on the bustling highway. "I'm just not accustomed to anyone trusting me enough to behave in such a manner in my presence," he explained.

Kat considered that. Well, he made a good point. She could see where people would be a little unnerved by his presence. But the difference was, she knew better than to think that he was a ruthless, power-hungry monster. It seemed their everyday exchanges would take some getting used to on his part.

"Does it bother you?" She asked carefully. He looked at her questioningly. "That I'm not afraid of you, does it bother you?" She clarified, looking over to meet his gaze. His gaze seemed to intensify slightly at that.

"It's refreshing," he murmured almost inaudibly.

She nodded. "I could see why you'd grow tired of such treatment." A pause. "I'll try not to deafen you with my singing," she promised with a wink as she turned off the busy highway onto the interstate. She decided to take a different route home instead of driving all the way through the city once again. The day was too nice to not put down the windows, which Kat rarely did in the city. She wasn't fond of breathing in all the exhaust fumes that seemed to always find their way into her car.

Exiting off the ramp, she sped up reaching over to open the windows, smiling as the wind filled the car. Her breath hitched in her throat upon looking over at the man occupying her passenger seat. Something about the way his long bangs blew around his face, revealing the cut of his jaw. The way his eyes fluttered closed instinctively at the feel of the brisk autumn breeze on his skin. The way the sides of his mouth lifted-without his knowledge, it seemed- into an almost smile.

A new song came on, then. Staind-So far away. She smiled. In Kat's opinion, the acoustic version was way better. _How fitting_, she thought, forcibly tugging her gaze away from Itachi and back to the road before she killed them both. Well...killed herself, most likely.

_This is my life, it's not what it was before_

_All these feelings I've shared..._

She had not a single doubt that Itachi's shinobi reflexes and insane speed would save him should she accidentally veer off the road while ogling him. _Get a grip, woman_, she thought disgustedly, trying her hardest to remind herself that he is just a man. Just a...brilliant, beautiful...hero of a man...who has hair like silk and eyes-_Okay, that's not helping_, she thought, mentally willing herself to snap out of it.

_And these are my dreams I've never lived before_  
_somebody shake me 'cause I, I must be sleeping..._

Tossing her head back to rest against the neck rest, she replaced her left hand on the steering wheel with her right, hanging her left arm out the window. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the feel of the mid-afternoon sun on her skin. She looked to her right to see Itachi still had his eyes closed. She knew he wasn't sleeping, though he appeared to be, for all intents and purposes.

_Now that we're here, so far away_  
_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_And all the mistakes one life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

It seems, just as she is comfortable enough to let her guard down around him, he is able to do the same in her presence, more or less. She beamed at the thought.

_And now that we're here, it's so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

They rode on in comfortable silence. Itachi didn't so much a twitch the entire drive back, though she knew he was just as conscious of what was going on around him as he would be if he were sitting bolt upright, sharingan blazing.

_And I can't forget that I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today_

* * *

As they approached the driveway, Itachi opened his eyes just as Kat was slowing down to turn. As their eyes met, she noticed that he seemed to have no more complaints as far as her music tastes were concerned. She smirked. "Better?"

He held her gaze quietly, giving only a single nod in response. "Well, good. There's plenty where that came from," she teased.

"It wasn't as horrible as before," he stated, drawing a smile from Kat. The man could never seem to give an actual compliment.

She chuckled. "Get out of my car, Uchiha," she ordered playfully, putting the car into park and opening her own door. She stood up and stretched, glad to be home. She glanced up at the sky. Mid-afternoon. She decided a midday workout was in order. She quickly opened the trunk and took as many bag into her hands as she could while still being able to hold herself upright, placing her clutch between her teeth. This resulted in a very odd look from her dark-eyed friend.

"What?" She managed to get out while clamping her jaws around the wallet.

"Are you attempting to fracture both of your arms, Katherina-san?" He asked smoothly. His face was as blank as ever, though his eyes gave away his amusement.

She grunted as she took the first step toward the front door, quickly deciding she'd better move faster if she was going to make it before her muscles gave out on her. "Nope. Two trips are for wimps," she called over her shoulder, already struggling to get the key into the lock. Finally she managed to turn the key and kick the door open. She squealed and nearly dropped the load of groceries as Itachi flew past her, his image nothing more than a blur. She recovered quickly looking into the kitchen where he was standing, casually off-loading his own load of groceries. Had she not been biting down on her wallet to keep it from falling, she was sure her jaw would've hit the floor.

Hobbling into the kitchen, she set down the bags, her stare never once leaving the man standing opposite from her. He looked up at her, placing a bag of organic shredded cheese to the side where he had separated the foods needing to be refrigerated. Realizing he was looking directly at her, and she had yet to remove the clutch from her mouth. She flushed what was sure to be a brilliant shade of red, quickly setting the accessory off to the side.

"That was amazing," she managed when he had looked away from her to continue sorting the goods they had acquired. She was partly surprised that he had used his speed around her again. He seemed to know his actions wouldn't frighten her anymore.

"Aa."

She rolled her eyes, beginning to put away the refrigerated items he had set aside. Upon finishing, she ran upstairs to change into leggings and a sports tank. Dashing back down the stairs, she entered the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He was sitting at the table perusing through a book she had left lying around. _Interesting, _she thought. She didn't peg Itachi as a fiction reader...

"I'm going to go do some speed work," she informed him. "I shouldn't be long. Forty minutes, or so...?" She estimated.

He looked up curiously. "Speed work?"

"Mhm. Sprints, mostly," she told him, dreading the exercise already. Kat was infinitely better at distance running; speed just wasn't her thing. But it was a necessary notion if she wanted to improve her overall times. "These are usually the hardest for me," she told him honestly. "So I work twice as hard," she called over her shoulder, already heading out of the kitchen. She stopped by the closet in the hallway to grab her green yoga mat and a small towel before hurrying out the door.

She made her way over to the trusty oak and began unrolling the yoga mat. Lying the water bottle and towel to the side, she sat down and began to stretch. Her gaze unwillingly flickered to the porch steps that Itachi had appeared at during her morning workout. She was both relieved and disappointed that he wasn't there watching her this go around. Forcing her gaze away from the house so as not to look like a creeper, she continued to stretch out her muscles. Standing, she repeated her ministrations until she felt loose enough to properly commence with the torture, better known as sprints.

Taking her mark in front of one of the oak trees raised roots, she leaned down for one last stretch. Taking a deep breath, she poised her body to lunge forward. With a sudden burst of speed she took off, pumping her arms furiously and focusing only on her movements and her breathing. Roughly 25 yards away, there was a smaller tree that she used as a turn-around point. Reaching the tree, she reached out and tapped it lightly with her right arm before pivoting on her left foot and hustling back in the direction of the oak. She repeated this action four times before halting her steps.

Breathing deeply, she raised her arms above her head, allowing her eyes to close. The breeze today felt lovely against her heated skin, making her sigh in contentment. Opening her eyes, she walked over to snatch up her water bottle and take a tiny sip before replacing it on the ground by her towel. Steadying herself for the next bout of sprints, she crouched, once again stretching her calves and hamstrings before standing. Propping her leg against the tree, she reach upward to grab the ends of her toes, effectively stretching her entire leg. As she switched, she felt a _whoosh_ of wind that signaled she was no longer standing alone under the tree. Opening her eyes, she slowly turned her head to the left to find Itachi sitting in the shade facing away from her. She grinned.

"Bored, already?"

He chose not to answer, merely reclining backward until his body rested against the sturdy oak. It was then she noticed that there was a tiny, black object in his hand he seemed to be tinkering with. Her stopwatch. Her brows rose upon recognizing it. She normally did not time herself unless she was distance running. She wasn't fond of holding items in her hand as she executed sprints, and unless she did, she had no way of accurately timing herself. She hated the idea of not knowing whether she was, or wasn't, improving. Though she had felt that holding the object would hinder her since she felt so bothered by it. And until now, there had been no one around frequently enough to aid her.

"Well?" He spoke, turning back to glance at her. "Are you going to train?" He asked.

Her eyes lit up at the challenging tone of his voice. She smirked. "You snarking me, Uchiha?"

"Hn. May I assume you are tired, already?"

She twitched at his subtle prodding. Dropping her right leg from the tree, she righted herself, moving to stand by the raised root that was her starting line. "Ready when you are," she growled.

He graced her with a ghost of a smile. "...go," he instructed.

* * *

Her body surged forward, leaving the Uchiha reclining casually against the tree, watching her movement with muted interest. He activated his sharingan to study her further. Quite a woman, this one was. He'd never met a civilian in his own time, let alone a female, who pushed her body daily. Perhaps this world was more interesting that he'd originally thought? Watching Katherina turn on her toes and sprint back toward his resting place he decided that yes, yes it was.

The woman was quite different from most he'd met. She was kind, for one. Much kinder than most, as he'd noted during the previous night. Also, she didn't seem to fear him. Though she had initially panicked, she gained her composure rather quickly upon realizing his identity. Which of course made him question her sanity. Regardless of the fact that she knew the reason behind the massacre, the fact remained that he had carried out the order. That he was even capable of committing genocide, never mind the reasoning behind it, was surely enough to deter most people. Especially non-shinobi, who were not accustomed to such atrocious acts of violence.

Though she had helped him, taken him in even, despite knowing all he had done. She'd provided him with shelter, food, and clothing. Even past the point of bare essentials. She had no personal ties with him; she owed him nothing. So why? He still couldn't fathom.

She was unique in not only her personality, but also her looks. Her hair seemed to be what set her apart from most of the women he had encountered in his own world. Where most women he had known tended to have straight (and spiky, in some cases) hair, Katherina's hair was perhaps her most distinguishing feature. Her dark tresses were as long as they were curly. And currently, they were working their way out of the neat side braid she had styled it into that morning and were beginning to join the side-swept bangs that framed her face. Somehow, her hair seemed to perfectly suit her personality.

As he continued to observe her, he vaguely wondered if she was always this devoted to her training, or if it had more to do with his sudden presence in her life? He'd wager it to be the former. This particular woman didn't seem the type to show-off in front of a man, shinobi or otherwise. Which left him wondering why she was pressing herself to such lengths. He had went so far as to question her about it earlier in the day, to which she replied that she wasn't training for anything other than her own personal satisfaction. Were all the women in this world of the same sentiment?

Thinking back to his experiences with the...females of this world thus far, he concluded that they most definitely were not. He shivered inwardly remembering the "cougar", as Katherina had referred to the woman, invading his personal space. Though he had reassured Katherina that he would not, no matter how disturbed, use his visual prowess to harm a civilian, if he was being honest, he had to admit that the concept had indeed been tempting. And just when he thought he was out of the woods, another insistent, albeit younger, woman had set her sights upon him.

He tore his gaze from woman in front of him to glance at the abysmal, messy scrawl still covering his palm. Who knew such things existed? Honestly, who in their right minds would invent pink ink? Did the men of this world appreciate such behavior from females? He balked inwardly at the notion.

As he glanced down at the timer in his hands, he was mildly surprised at the speed with which she moved. Though she had a fairly large amount of chakra, she was still unaware how to access her inner power. This was pure, raw determination he was witnessing. He toyed with the idea of helping her to unlock her true potential. Would she even wish to learn such techniques? When he had informed her earlier that she possessed chakra, she had at first seemed ecstatic. However, very soon after the overjoyed expression was replaced by one of disappointment.

Looking up to see her making her last turn, he watched as she pushed herself further, moving her legs even faster. _So much determination_, he mused. It made him wonder how she would fare in a world such as his. The life of a shinobi was a difficult life at best. One chock full of solitude, loss, and sadness. But had she not already led such a life here in her world? Though she had yet to explain to him her lack of family, he knew loss when he saw it. The times he had discretely studied her expression as she stared at the family photos adorning the walls. The melancholy look she seemed to sport when looking upon the tire swing hanging to his right. Though there was something less prominent behind her sadness. Something most would surely miss, but was starkly apparent to Itachi. After all, it was an emotion he had struggled with the better part of his life.

_Guilt. _

Yes, he knew the expression when he saw it. For some reason, it made getting to know her all the more appealing. Why she felt such guilt was beyond him. And though he itched to ask her, he had decided he would not. She would tell him in her own time if she so wished.

With one last burst of speed, Katherina closed the distance between them, crossing the tree root she seemed to have marked as her begin/finish point. He halted the stopwatch just as she rushed past it. He noted the time. _Impressive, indeed_, he thought. Her second set was actually quicker than her first. Though he hadn't timed her first run with the stopwatch he had found hanging near the door, he had followed her movements with his sharingan as she ran from tree to tree. Sharingan was even more effective a tool than the object in his hand, though he reasoned that she would want to see the times for herself.

Sure enough, he looked up to see her looking at him expectantly, nursing the water she had carried with her. He tossed the stopwatch to her with more force than was absolutely necessary, for some reason feeling the urge to test her reflexes. She caught it nearly effortlessly, fixing him with a confused scowl nonetheless. He smirked. "Very good," he complimented, wondering if she would misinterpret his comment as sarcasm as she had following her morning workout.

She nodded appreciatively, glancing down at the timer. "It felt better than the first set. Though I didn't time those, so I can't be sure..." she started, taking a seat on the rubber mat she had placed in the shade.

"Your last set was eight seconds quicker than the first," he informed tonelessly.

She leaned against her tree, looking over at him from where she sat. "How do you know that?" She asked, frowning slightly. "I didn't know you recorded the first set?"

He shook his head. "You are right," he allowed. Before she could question him further, he locked eyes with her, watching her reaction as his eyes bled crimson for a fraction of a second. Her eyes widened slightly, though she didn't flinch away from his gaze this time, he noticed.

She nodded in comprehension. "Of course. How useful..." she remarked absently, stretching her legs in front of her once again. Suddenly she sat upright, as if remembering something vital. "Ne, Itachi-san? Prior to your...death, your sight was deteriorating at a rapid rate," she began thoughtfully. "Are you...able to see clearly now that you're here?"

Itachi blinked. Though he was aware that this woman knew his entire life story in a nutshell, it was a bit unnerving to learn how much she actually knew. "Aa. It's as if the damage accumulated from using the mangekyo never happened." Which was a mystery in itself, though one to be solved at a later time.

She nodded in understanding. "And your-ah, never mind," she shook her head, looking away.

He frowned. "Speak freely, Katherina-san." Itachi found himself needing to understand her, the way she thought. Neither of which were possible if she held her tongue in his presence.

"I'm sorry. That was rude. It's none of my business," she said, avoiding his gaze.

"I'll decide that," he assured her. "What is it?"

"It's just...your eyesight seems to have corrected itself upon your arrival in this realm. Also, you felt the pain of your injuries when you were lying in that field, though upon inspection, there were no physical wounds. All the damage you sustained during your time seems to have...rectified itself," she stated.

Not seeing where she was going with this, or how it was out of line, he merely nodded, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Is it the same for your illness?"

_Ah, that. _"I do not feel any discomfort, or urge to cough," he informed her. "There is no burning sensation hindering me as I draw breath, nor can I feel blood in my lungs."

She nodded apprehensively, still unsure whether or not her curiosity was inappropriate, or not.

"I'm no expert, though it would seem that upon landing in your world, my ailments have all but vanished."

"At least there's that," she said with a smile. "This world...it has many flaws. And you must be beside yourself with worry about your comrades. But now that you're here, you're healthy after being sick for so long."

He considered her words. Yes, not only was he healed, he was in the company of someone who trusted him. How long had it been since he'd stood beside someone who didn't flinch away from him? Who didn't freeze up in terror upon hearing his voice? Someone who showed him basic human decency, and compassion. How long had it been since he'd had a proper conversation with someone? Sure, there had been Kisame. Though there was nothing more than forced camaraderie between the two of them. They were two men who happened to (seemingly) work for the same organization. No more, no less. In fact, he could recall feeling Kisame's bloodlust directed at him on more than one occasion over the span of their partnership. Though the shark man was never bold enough to attack him head on. Headstrong or not, the man wasn't under the illusion that he could stand up against Itachi's infamous doujutsu. They held a healthy dose of respect for one another, but that was all.

"Indeed," he agreed easily.

How interesting an adventure this was shaping up to be.

* * *

Fun fact, if you're interested. I live in Japan! And I've been here so long that when I'm writing the driving sequences, I literally have to sit there and ponder over which arm I would drive with and which side I would be sitting on while driving back home in the states. It's a bit funny how easily I adapted to life over here!

Next update will be interesting, I believe. Chase and Itachi become...acquainted. Also, Itachi joins in on Kat's workouts! Hopefully he doesn't shame her too terribly.

**Reviews are love!** :) Have a great day, everyone!


	6. Creatures and Confrontations

**A/N**

*Peers into the distance*...is anyone still out there? Heh...hehe...I can almost see the death glares from here.

I can't apologize profusely enough. Many things have happened over the past few weeks. I went on vacation in Tokyo, which was excellent. I had such a wonderful time!

I took a nasty fall while doing sprint work (ironically, enough) and was out of it for a while, which was horrible. I'm very much like Kat in that I become very disgruntled when I'm not able to run or work out.

But by far the worst thing that happened during my little "break" was that I started doubting my own skills as a writer. In short, I read several Itachi centric fics trying to get inspiration for future chapters of _Separate Worlds_, and I got a bit depressed at the stark contrast between some of the awesome things I read on here, and my own work. **:(**

But...I got over that quickly enough. After all, the only way to improve my skills as a writer is to practice! And I intend to do JUST that!

A big thank you for those who have stuck by me and shared kind words of inspiration. Even if you simply follow or favorite my work, it means the world to me! You're all so wonderful!

* * *

Now to answer some of the questions you have been asking!

**Kakashidono01: **Itachi IS indeed a good guy! And yes, shame on him for scaring Kat in the first couple of chapters!

_Q: How did Kat not realize the man in the field was Itachi? It was soo obvious._

**A: Well, guest...I suppose the only thing going through her mind was that she knew he resembled someone, she just couldn't pinpoint who it was. Itachi is a real live person now, flesh and blood. He doesn't look IDENTICAL to his cartoon self. Also, please keep in mind Kat lives in the real world-A world where Itachi and his ninja friends are NOT REAL. So her first reaction was to be in denial.**

_Q: Where did you get the idea for Katherina?_

**A: *snickers* Kat is just like me in so many ways, it isn't even funny. She's an AU version of myself.**

_Q: Is Itachi a reanimation, or is he truly alive._

**A: He is very much alive!**

_Q: Are you EVER planning to reveal the reason behind Itachi's appearance in our world?_

**A: Yes, in due time. :)**

_Q: It's going to get dull very quickly unless Kat is sent into NarutoVerse, allowing readers to see her reaction. Are you planning to keep both characters in our world for the entire story?_

**A: Well, well… that would give away some major plot points, now wouldn't it? All I can say is read on and find out!**

ANYTHING ELSE? Ask me through reviews and I'll answer (so long as it isn't anything that would completely spoil the story for everyone).

* * *

So, once more, I apologize. Yuruse, minna. (Forgive me, everyone) Without any further ramblings from me, I present chapter 6 in all its long awaited glory...er, just kidding. But uh, here it is! ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT_ OWN NARUTO!**

**Word Count: 11,577**

**Edited: 2/12/2015**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Creatures and Confrontations**

Half an hour, and ten sets of sprints, later found Kat lying flat on her back, struggling to take in breath after agonizing breath. Thankfully, she had landed on her trusty yoga mat upon collapsing from exhaustion. She raised her left arm to rest over her eyes, effectively shielding herself from the pesky sunlight assaulting her retinas. "Time?" She rasped between gulps of air.

"Improved by two more seconds," Itachi called from somewhere to her right. "Well done," he added, causing Kat to blush. Thankfully, between her already exercise-induced flush and her arm being flung over her face, it was all but invisible. Not that he seemed to be looking, anyway.

She reached out, blindly feeling around for her bottle of water, which should've been around here somewhere. After several half-hearted attempts, and still refusing to open her eyes, she decided it just wasn't worth it. Sighing in resignation, he decided just to get it whenever she recovered enough to once again stand.

Though Itachi hadn't been verbally pushing her as a running coach might, just having someone as strong as him present was enough to motivate her to do her best. She smiled inwardly at the progress she had made today alone.

She shifted slightly, absentmindedly pulling out blades of grass with her fingers. As she turned her hands over, palms facing upward in a relaxed position, she felt something cold and wet being pressed gently against her fingers. She jumped slightly at the contact, removing the arm covering her eyes to look down at her open hand.

Her water bottle.

She smiled, looking over at Itachi, who was leaning against the tree trunk, facing away from her. He had seemingly not moved since arriving, though she knew better. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Hn." _You're welcome._

She sighed, pulling herself upright in order to sip the water properly. "That was an excellent workout," she commented between gulps.

"Do you run every day, Katherina-san?"

"Hai," she answered with a laugh. "I didn't once, a few months back. But that's because I was literally bed-ridden with a horrible case of the flu," she informed him, wrinkling her nose at the memory. "It was awful."

Something akin to a chuckle came from his general direction. "The illness? Or a day without training?" He asked, finally turning his head to face her.

She smiled, loving how he called it "training". Could it really be considered as such if she was in fact, _not_ training for anything? Running was simply something she did. "Both," she answered. "A day without running isn't something I like to imagine," she laughed. "It's my thing."

He nodded in understanding. Kat stood, stretching her legs, already dreading the soreness that would plague her later today. She took another long swig of her water, watching as a small flock of birds flew from her old oak into the distance.

"Do you miss training?" She asked curiously. "Shinobi training, I mean. I don't supposed you have any need to work on mundane things such as speed at this point, what with your abilities..."

His eyes met hers in surprise. "Of course I still train to increase my overall speed," he assured her. "Or I did," he amended.

Kat snorted. "Oh yeah? Hang on, let me get my car keys, I'll race you." She joked dryly. Itachi merely smirked, for they both knew who the victor would be in such a contest.

She tossed her water bottle back onto the yoga mat, walking past him to the raised tree root in the ground. He watched her move curiously. She looked back down at him.

"I'm going to jog another mile, or so," she told him with a shrug. He nodded, extending to her the hand holding her stopwatch. She shook her head.

"Today's speed training was sufficient, this will be for fun. I'm not too worried about the time," she said, bending down to tie her shoe which must've come undone as she was completing her sprints. She grabbed her empty water bottle as an afterthought before standing and beginning a light jog through the grass.

She decided to head for the trail leading to the field where she had found Itachi the previous night, though she hadn't taken this route at that time. The trail looped around much of the wooded area on her property, and it would've taken her quite a while to locate him had she walked the path instead of cutting through the trees.

She closed her eyes briefly, breathing in the steadily cooling afternoon air. Upon opening them, she saw a shock of black hair moving on the trail to her left. Her eyes widened and she stumbled slightly before getting ahold of herself. He looked down at her in amusement. There were no smiles or laughter, though his eyes twinkled with mirth, and his left brow was slightly raised.

He was dazzling. But not just because of his looks, no. In reality, Kat felt the man's looks had little to do with the reason she became a blundering idiot whenever he was present. Something about the way he carried himself. His morals, perhaps. Maybe his unwavering self-control? Just the aura that seemed to emit from him. Though she had to admit, his beauty certainly didn't hurt. She shook herself mentally, adamantly refusing to drool over a man. Though, who could really blame her?

She wondered if she could ever become truly used to his presence. She looked up just in time to see him smirk, almost as if he was privy to her inner monologue, before turning his head. She sighed. _Nope. Not likely._

She quickly grew self-conscious of her sedate pace. Surely he was bored. Hell, even she ran faster than this most of the time. But the earlier sprints took a lot out of her, and she didn't wish to push herself until she literally dropped. She was about to apologize to him until she took a look at his newly adopted expression.

He looked...content. His eyes were closed and a ghost of a smile graced his perfect features. The deep tear troughs marring his face looked infinitely less pronounced at the moment. He looked younger. No...he looked his _age. _

Though Kat was aware that the man beside her was, in fact, younger than her, she couldn't help but feel as though she were speaking to someone many years older than herself when in his presence. He was the type of person who naturally garnered one's attention. Unintentionally, of course.

They ran on in silence for a few minutes, neither feeling the urge to fill the comfortable silence with meaningless chatter. After a while, the path veered off to the right, and they were surrounded by trees. Under the canopy of branches, with the sunlight mostly blocked off, the air cooled considerably.

There were still a couple of miles left before the trail ended and the field came into view. Itachi had kept pace with her the entire way, and not once did he seem annoyed at her speed, or lack thereof. She _wanted _to speed up, so as not to look weak, but if she wanted to have the energy to run back, she figured she'd better not.

Finally, they emerged from the trees into the clearing. Kat let herself gradually slow to a stop. She gave a small smile, sighing deeply in relief. Her expression sobered upon looking at Itachi to find that he was staring intently at the spot she had originally spotted him lying.

She sighed. It seemed no matter how well they were able to coexist, she should always keep in mind that he simply does not belong here. _Nor does he want to be here_, she reminded herself internally. _No matter how much you enjoy his presence._

She looked up as an invisible pressure seemed to fall over her. She looked up immediately at the familiar sensation. Just as she thought, Itachi had activated his sharingan and was currently glaring around the field, seemingly searching for answers. Her face scrunched up in confusion. How on Earth was she able to sense the shift in the air when he activated his doujutsu?

* * *

He had begun meditating in the spot that she found him. Feeling like she was intruding, she had hurried past him and made her way to the narrow river not far from the clearing. She busied herself with refilling her empty bottle with cool water. She now sat atop a small, rounded boulder that rested in the center of the creek.

As she drank, she didn't worry herself over the water being unsanitary. After all, she had been drinking this water since she was a little girl and no harm had befallen her before today. Besides, her water bottle had a built-in filter to catch all the sediments.

Her eyes flickered back to the man sitting cross-legged at the edge of the clearing. It still puzzled her greatly. The instant he had deactivated his sharingan, she had felt it. Almost like the air pressure had normalized after a thunderstorm. It was palpable.

She had wanted to question him about it, though as soon as she felt the change, he had immediately lowered himself to the ground and stilled his body. She knew he wouldn't want to be disturbed. Perhaps, if left alone to brainstorm, he could shed some light on these mysterious turn of events? She knew he needed to return to his own time, his own _world_, but...how? She felt that as the one who found him, it was her responsibility to help him uncover the truth behind his appearance.

As much as she liked having him around, she knew that he was needed elsewhere. The shinobi world was now on the brink of war, and she couldn't even fathom what would happen to the shinobi nations in the near future.

Before, she had comforted herself with the knowledge that _Naruto_ and _Shippuden_ were merely written by a man. She didn't feel as though Kishimoto-san would disappoint his fans by killing off _every _character they knew and loved for so many years.

Though now, she was forced to question everything she once thought to be true about the series. She was fairly certain that it was not written _anywhere _that Uchiha Itachi was to expire in his own world and magically appear here so that he could go on shopping trips with her and get assaulted by fan girls of the modern variety. It just didn't add up.

_What a mess._

She sighed, leaning back on her haunches. She looked back to the field to find Itachi was standing, facing away from her. For a moment, she wondered if he'd had some sort of revelation. Though a second later, he turned and approached the water, raising a questioning brow at her.

She smirked. "I got thirsty," she explained. He nodded silently, watching the water move steadily down the stream. She watched him carefully as she guzzled down the remainder of the water. Much to her surprise, he held out a hand in front of him. She frowned in confusion, looking behind her to see what he could want her to hand him.

He eyed her patiently. "The bottle, Katherina-san. May I borrow it?" Her jaw went slack, and suddenly she couldn't remember how to swallow. Rather than embarrass herself further with what was sure to be an ineloquent response, she settled for tossing the empty bottle into his waiting hands. He approached the water gracefully, bending down to trap the cool water inside the-_her_ water bottle.

She watched as he replaced the lid and began drinking from the very same bottle she had been moments earlier. She forced her eyes away from him. _For God's sake, get it together. You're twenty-four years old! He's drinking from your bottle, not licking your face,_ she told herself, biting the inside of her cheek for good measure. She looked back to him hesitantly, and instead of ogling him shamelessly, she found herself hard pressed not to laugh.

He seemed to notice her dilemma, as he shot her a questioning glance. She shrugged. "It seems you are fond of the color pink, ne?" She teased, biting her lip to keep from smiling. She watched as he immediately stiffened, pulling the bottle away from his mouth immediately to inspect it. Upon seeing the offending color donning his water source, he immediately threw the bottle back to her in disgust.

She laughed out loud at his antics. After all, pink was merely a color. She told him as much in between fits of giggles, which earned her a very Uchiha-like grunt from Itachi.

"Itachi-san," she called from her perch by the brook once the laughter had subsided. She looked up to find him sitting casually on a particularly thick tree branch that hung fifteen feet above the water. Her eyes widened a fraction. When had he moved?

His eyes, which had been focused somewhere in the distance, came to rest on her in acknowledgement. "Hn?"

"I was wondering...I-well, I seem to be able to feel it when you activate your sharingan," she told him. If this surprised him, he certainly showed no outward reaction. "Do you know why that is?"

He stayed silent for a while, turning his gaze toward the tree line once again. She didn't repeat the question. She knew he was merely choosing his words carefully before answering her. She settled herself onto the rock more comfortably as she awaited his words, absentmindedly drinking from the bottle as she watched a toad hop across the dampened earth several feet away.

She reached down into the cool water, gathering a little into her hands and splashing it across her face. The early-autumn air had a bit of a nip to it, especially here, away from the sun, under a canopy of trees. Though her face still felt a bit heated from her earlier workout, and the water was refreshing.

She had cupped her hands and begun reaching down for more water when she felt it. The shift in the air coming from above her. Her head shot up immediately to find him sitting in the same spot looking completely calm, as though nothing were happening. She could almost _see_ his chakra moving around him.

It was almost as though he were compressing all his energy into a tight ball and holding it there before releasing it all at once.

_Chakra flares, _her brain supplied. Her eyes narrowed as she caught his eye.

"How...?"

He nodded to himself. "Hn. Tell me, Katherina-san, are you able to sense when you aren't alone?"

She froze. "That's how I found you," she answered quietly. "I'm often able to sense when others are around me. It's almost like a sixth sense that I've had for as long as I could remember. But, when I encountered you that first time...that was like nothing I've ever felt before," she explained. "The energy surrounding you was _very _strong. I could sense you in the distance, and when I concentrated carefully, I could almost pinpoint the exact area you were lying in," she told him, nodding her head in the direction of the field behind him. Her eyed widened significantly. "Oh my God! Almost like Kari-"

"You are a sensor," he finished smoothly.

"A sensor..." She took in the information slowly, silently running through the possibilities in her head. How in the world could she do such things when she was no more than an ordinary person? She had been surprised to learn that she even _had_ chakra, let alone could sense it well enough to be labeled as a sensory-type...what was she?

She was well-aware that she was in no way, shape, or form a kunoichi. Though, perhaps...if she had been born in a different time, in a different _world, _she would've made an excellent tracker. What did all of this _mean? _Was her world filled with people who contained chakra reserves but had no knowledge of how to harness their powers?

If that were true, she could only imagine the possibilities. Crime, chaos, and unimaginable war-devastation were only a few of the scenarios she saw in her mind's eye as she imagined this corrupt world being filled with people who possessed ninjutsu. There was far too much deep-rooted hate between nations. Too many differences in opinion. As much as she wished she could dwell in such a world filled with illusionary techniques and elemental jutsu...she knew it was for the best that her world never learn of such things.

She looked up at him in apprehension. "Tell me, everyone you've encountered since arriving here, are they like me? Do they contain chakra reserves that have never been tapped into...?"

"Aa." He must've seen the way her expression soured at his answer, or perhaps heard her heartbeat kick up at notch at the knowledge, for he hopped down from his place on the branch to kneel a few feet in front of her little rock. Her eyes met his and there was nothing but fear there.

"Itachi-san, I know you have only just arrived here. You know little of this world and its politics." She shook her head, trying to find adequate words to impart to him how catastrophic such dangerous techniques would mean for her world. "But if this world's leaders came upon this information and somehow learned of its potential...in this day and age...it would mean the end of this world, for sure. Science, in my world, is very much superior to what you're used to. You've seen small examples of our inventions," she told him, recalling his reactions to cell phones and automobiles. She shook her head worriedly. "But you've seen nothing of our warfare methods. Our weapons...if we had access to chakra, it would be like a thousand Madaras...a thousand Orochimarus." Her eyes closed tiredly.

"Katherina," he spoke. Just a single word. Four syllables. She was too startled by the direction of her own thoughts to even begin to notice the lack of honorific attached to her name. She looked up hesitantly, meeting his gaze apprehensively. His eyes were hard, his jaw locked tightly into place.

She imagined that under different circumstances, his expression would instill the fear of God into his enemies. Though, as she looked into those charcoal-gray eyes of his, all she felt was immense relief. The determination in his gaze told her that he would never let those things happen. She relaxed almost instantly, giving him a single nod, both of understanding, and thanks.

"I've watched for years as my world has become more and more encompassed by hate, greed, and bloodlust. The shinobi world, in particular. As a member of ANBU, and later Akatsuki, I've seen firsthand the corruptness that stems from power and authority." He fixed her with a meaningful look. "I would never allow the history of my world to repeat itself here," he assured her.

She nodded once more, standing on her rock intending to jump across the river to join him on the bank. He extended his hand to her, much to her surprise. She stared at in a moment before reaching out and taking it. As his hand closed around hers, she felt the familiar jolt she had felt the night before when she'd found him just a few yards from where she presently stood.

Though this time, the feeling was much more pronounced. Could this be his chakra she was feeling? She looked down at his hand thoughtfully. She couldn't see his chakra circulating, though she knew it must be. From what she knew of chakra pathways from watching _Naruto_, chakra was continuously circulating throughout the body. How strange it was that she could almost..._taste_ it. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. How strange this day was turning out to be.

She was broken from her reverie by the sound of a throat clearing pointedly. It eventually dawned on her that she was still holding onto Itachi's hand. Quite snugly too, she realized with mounting horror. Thankfully, this time, she wasn't daydreaming because her mind was in the gutter. It was because she was musing over his chakra and her newfound ability to sense it.

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly. "But it's a bit fascinating. I can feel your chakra flowing through the pathways. It's strange, I was never this attuned to it before now, but when I focus it's like I can-"

"I was masking it before," he told her quickly, looking down at his hand meaningfully. She realized she was still clutching his hand tightly.

"Oh." She let go, looking away to hide her blush. "Um, shall we go, then?" She asked suddenly, nodding back toward the clearing. She was beginning to grow hungry and was now feeling incredibly thankful that they had bought a ridiculous amount of groceries that morning. _Oh, the possibilities..._she though with a grin, her mouth practically watering.

She looked up to see Itachi was standing nearly fifteen feet in front of her, watching her expectantly. "Are you hungry, Itachi-san?" She asked, not expecting an actual answer. "I'm _starving_!" She informed him needlessly, jogging to catch up to him. "Pizza sounds amazing, doesn't it?" She asked with an amused grin, knowing by the look on his face the man had no idea what the hell she spoke of.

Itachi merely followed her back into the clearing, where she was guzzling down the last few sips of the water, preparing for the run back to her house. Itachi waited patiently beside her as she drank, looking around the clearing once again. Kat finished the last sip and closed the cap, taking a look around the large field as well.

"In the spring, this entire field is nothing but flowers," she said thoughtfully, remembering the wonder she felt when she came here as a child. "By the brook"-she raised her arms to point to the area they had just occupied-"grew water lilies," she told him, meeting her companion's onyx gaze.

He watched her silently, looking around as if trying to picture the barren field during a different season. "It's breath-taking. My father used to pack a basket full of all my favorite foods and we would sit out here during the night and wait for the stars to appear." She paused, smiling at the memory. "I always tried to count them," she laughed, beginning to walk back in the direction of the path.

"I counted stars as a child, as well," Itachi intoned quietly, falling into place beside of her. Kat looked up to see him staring up into the late-afternoon sky, obviously picturing something very different from what she was seeing. The statement took her by complete surprise. She had thought that his childhood would be painful to speak of. She chose to stay silent, waiting for him to speak again.

"Sasuke would follow me in the evenings when I would train by the river with Shisui, and alone, at times." He paused, glancing back to the stream. "Often I would stay by the river and wait for the stars to appear, and Sasuke would step out of his 'hiding spot' in a tree, or behind a bush." He smiled faintly. "It would always please him to think I wasn't aware of his presence, as he worked so hard to hide it from me."

Kat smiled, trying to picture a younger, happier version of Sasuke. The one who idolized his older brother and sought approval from his father above all else. She pictured Itachi humoring his beloved brother into thinking he was masking his presence perfectly. Something Kat was sure the boys' father would never have done.

"After he appeared, I would scold him for being out so late, telling him Okaa-san would be worried when she couldn't find him. More often than not, he would grow tired on the walk home, and I would carry him on my back while he pointed out how bright the stars were, and how they formed pictures if you looked at them closely," he said, his voice barely audible. Kat hadn't yet heard him speak so many words at once. The sound of his voice was comforting, melodic almost.

Kat smiled. "My dad always ended up having to carry me home, too. He used to joke that instead of counting sheep, I was better off counting stars to make myself tired," she told him fondly.

"He sounds like a wonderful man," Itachi noted, glancing at her briefly before looking away. Kat nodded once, staring at the grass under their feet.

"Aa. He was," she mumbled before breaking out into a jog. She didn't have to look back to see if he was following her. She knew he would. Just like she knew he would understand her reluctance to speak of what had become of her father.

* * *

Itachi fell into place beside her, matching her pace, which was much quicker this time around, effortlessly. Katherina hadn't spoken a word since they began their trek back to her home. She had grown especially quiet after recounting her childhood to him and speaking of her father in the past tense. The forlorn expression of loss was something that always adorned her usually cheerful face at the mention of her parents. It was an expression he was familiar with, one he understood better than most.

Itachi assumed that she had lost both her mother and father some years back. Perhaps to an accident, or an illness of some sort.

What he didn't understand, however, was the secondary expression behind the look of loss. It was an unmistakable look of guilt. Itachi couldn't fathom her reasons for feeling such a way, surely she had nothing to do with their deaths. Though both were now parentless, he and this woman were from very different backgrounds. The circumstances leading up to her parent's deaths must be vastly different from his own situation.

But every time her eyes would cloud over when staring at an old photograph, or speaking about one of her late parents, for him, it was like looking in a mirror. To anyone else, she may simply seem deep in thought, but to him, the remorse in her gaze was clear as day. He didn't understand yet why she felt such guilt, but he would surely find out with time.

* * *

Kat closed her eyes. She ran.

And _as _she ran, she forced away all the depressing thoughts that threatened to take over and ruin her otherwise wonderful day. She refused to allow her mood to sour, especially not over something that had happened years before.

She looked up to find Itachi running beside her fluidly, with a grace that made her want to trip him. She would be satisfied with looking _half_ as perfect as him while moving at this pace. She snorted at the thought. As if. Itachi resembled a lithe cat, silent and powerful. Who could compete with that?

She smiled at the idea of her challenging Itachi at anything. She had been waiting for him to demonstrate his power to her since his arrival, though so far all she'd been able to witness were a few chakra flares and his sharingan. Oh, and his shunshin in her living room, though that had happened so quickly she had barely had time to register it.

She vaguely wondered how fast he was able to move _without_ the aid of his chakra. Surely faster than she could ever dream to be. Though Itachi was not the type the type to showboat. He would not use his abilities to impress or awe her (as if he even _had _to do those things to impress her), so Kat would have to steer him in the right direction. She decided to test her theory.

Taking a deep breath, she increased her pace, momentarily catching Itachi off-guard and leaving him a few strides behind. Before she could look back, he had caught up to her, matching her pace with a raised brow.

She grinned slyly. "Just wanting to stretch my legs a little," she lied, hoping he went along with it. He nodded silently as they turned a corner, nearing the edge of the forest and almost back in sight of the house. Kat pushed herself forward, ignoring the slight burn she felt at the increased speed.

Again, Itachi followed quietly, this time not even looking over at her as he matched her stride. As they rounded the final loop, Kat burst through the trees with sudden speed, beginning to pump her arms to gain velocity. She smirked, this was a pretty quick pace as far as ordinary humans were concerned. How much faster could a shinobi run? She hoped she would find out. Preferably before collapsing.

Itachi fell into place beside her, this time looking over at her, fixing her with an odd look. "What are you doing?" He demanded, looking thoroughly at ease despite the speed they were running. Kat deflated a bit. She was going to have to break into a full-blown sprint to even raise his heart rate.

"Run with me," she shouted, leaving him behind once more. Uchiha's were known for their speed. Though they were also known for their subtlety, or at least Itachi was. How was she going to get him to show her his true speed?

Kat looked up to see her house and the old oak tree at the bottom of the hill in the distance. She pressed on, ignoring her muscles screaming in protest. She looked over to see Itachi studying her with a look of suspicion...and interest. He smirked.

"Very well," he mumbled smoothly. He took off then, leaving her behind several strides. Kat smiled and winced at once, both impressed at his speed and disappointed in her own. She stubbornly pushed herself harder, faster, struggling to draw in air as she took her place at this right side. He looked over at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Kat held her ground, refusing to slow her break-neck pace. She smirked at him defiantly before trying yet again to stretch her legs and increase her stride. She succeeded, though barely so. She looked over at Itachi to find he hadn't broken a sweat, which she had expected. She gave a single nod in the direction of the tree as his eyes locked on hers.

He turned his gaze back in front of them before pressing ahead of her with a burst of speed that could only be described as amazing. Without a doubt, the man would put any Olympic runner to shame without even trying. She watched his back closely, detecting no hint of chakra emitting from him. This was his natural speed. It was incredible.

She watched as he slowed and stood by the raised root to the left of the old tree's trunk. He stood perfectly still, his chest rising and falling as it normally would. He didn't look any more worse for wear than he had this morning. She continued to sprint, as best as she could considering that her legs were rapidly turning to gelatin, until she came to rest beside of him.

She struggled to normalize her breathing to no avail, tossing her empty water bottle onto the yoga mat in front of them before lowering herself into a sitting position, resting her back against the tree. Today was one of the best workouts she could ever remember doing. She glanced over at Itachi, who had also taken up his usual spot against the tree behind her.

"That was...amazing," she told him needlessly, smiling to herself when he didn't answer. "Exactly how long are you able to hold that pace?" She asked, genuinely curious.

He deliberated for a moment before responding. "Hours. Days, if I tap into my chakra."

She stared at him in awe, and perhaps a bit of envy, before chuckling. "Wow...what it must be like to have such abilities," she mused with a shake of her head.

Itachi stared at her wordlessly for several minutes. "What is it?" She asked finally, feeling her cheeks heat up under his gaze. He shook his head once before speaking.

"You have the potential to do the same, Katherina-san. You're able to keep a steady pace without the aid of your chakra. How much quicker would you be with it? How much would your endurance increase?" He asked quietly, continuing to watch her.

Kat shook her head. "Even if it's true that everyone in this world has chakra, I still have no idea how to access it. I'm a civilian. I don't live in a world where children are taught from a young age how to mould their powers." She paused, looking away. "I-I'm _ordinary,_" she finished in a whisper.

Itachi's head inclined slightly, his expression changing to something Kat didn't quite recognize. Though it was fleeting, and before she could place the look, it was gone, replaced once again by the expressionless mask he preferred.

"Close your eyes."

_Huh_?

She hadn't expected a response to her little speech. She looked at him questioningly. "My eyes?" She parroted. "Why would I-" He silenced her with a look.

_Damn Uchihas_...Kat thought, though she held her tongue. Her mouth still hung open lamely, she noted, snapping it shut. With one last look toward the would-be clan heir, she did as he commanded, letting her eyes fall shut.

She felt a sharp gust of wind blow back her bangs. Resisting the urge to open her eyes, she pulled herself upright until she was sitting cross-legged on the yoga mat comfortably. Her panting had subsided, and her heart rate had calmed.

"Place your dominant hand on your body, mid-torso," Itachi instructed. Kat flinched at how close he sounded to her. _That must've been the sharp breeze that I felt_, she realized. She complied silently, moving her right hand from her lap to rest on her midsection.

"You are able to sense my chakra, as well as the dormant energy signatures of the people of your world. If you concentrate closely, you should be able to sense your own. With time, you'll be able to manipulate and control it."

Kat sat perfectly still, listening to his voice patterns as he spoke. The sound made her relax a bit, her shoulders slouching slightly as she realized just how tired she felt from all the running and lack of food. But if he thought she could somehow learn to tap into her chakra and manipulate it, she was willing to sit still and try.

She listened to the sounds of the birds chirping in the trees around her and focused on her breathing. She'd read that such things helped with meditation. She had tried many different methods of relaxation, none of which were helpful. Kat had simply chalked it up to her not being able to clear her mind thoroughly enough for successful meditation.

She took a deep breath in through her nose and released it slowly, moving her left hand from its resting place to lay it over her heart. She mentally pictured her blood circulating throughout her body, thanks to the organ resting behind her ribs. Shifting her concentration to the hand resting on her abdomen, she pictured bright, blue energy flowing through her body. The area beneath her hand was supposedly the source. If she focused hard enough, she could almost sense it. She could almost feel the warmth of it as it coursed through the chakra pathways in her that, before today, she didn't know existed.

She sat still for nearly an hour, intent on figuring out if she was capable of sensing and moulding the dormant energy inside of her. She felt the wind pick up, causing the fallen leaves to swirl around her still form. When Itachi spoke again, she visibly flinched from the sudden interruption.

"Imagine all the energy you have within you. its source is the area behind your right hand," Itachi spoke quietly across from her, though it sounded much louder than it should have to her ears. She took that as a sign that she had been concentrating properly.

She heard him shift, and suddenly she felt his presence behind her. "Hn. Your hair grows to the right," he noted quietly. Kat vaguely wondered what on earth _that_ had to do with anything. Though the longer she sat still and concentrated, the more she knew what he was saying was the truth.

It was there. She could feel it moving through her. Just as surely as her blood was pumping through her veins, her energy was circulating through her chakra pathways. She smiled, trying not to break her concentration despite her glee at finally sensing her chakra.

"Feel the chakra as it moves. Imagine the energy coiling into a tight ball in a clockwise fashion. Picture it rotating as you shape it."

Kat remained silent, doing as she was told, though inwardly she wondered why it had to be clockwise? She remained silent, assuming it had something to do with his offhanded remark about her hair, as odd as it sounded. It took much more effort than she would have thought to hold it in place once she felt it collecting within her. At least another half an hour must have passed.

A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead as she focused. She could feel the swirls now as the chakra collected into a large spiral shape.

"Good. Now, count to three, and release it," Itachi instructed, once again causing Kat to jolt from his close proximity. She nodded absently, biting down on her lip in concentration.

Gathering her last ounce of mental strength, she compressed even more of the warm energy into the large ball she had collected. With a sudden burst, the chakra erupted from her body at once. Kat opened her eyes just in time to see the air around her tinted blue as her energy exited through her many tenketsu points. It almost burned as it did so, and the air shifted around her much as it had when Itachi had flared his own chakra earlier from atop the tree.

She gazed up at Itachi in awe, who had stood upon instructing her to release the pent up chakra. His eyes widened slightly, but otherwise he looked utterly unaffected. Kat deflated a little at the realization. After all, what was she expecting? For the Uchiha to praise her for her success? Unlikely, seeing as he's probably been able to do the same thing since he was a mere toddler.

She smiled, pushing away negative thoughts. Nothing was going to take away the elation she felt at finding out that she not only had chakra, but was capable of using it!

"That was amazing! I can't believe it! I've never felt such a rush of energy! To think I've had this power in me my entire life and I never would've known had it not been for-".

She paused, seizing his gaze and holding it. "Thank you, Itachi-san..." She finished quietly, pushing herself to her feet with a small smile. She made to take a step forward only to be overcome by the worst bout of light-headedness she had ever experienced. Suddenly, she felt as if she had been awake for days. She stumbled forward clumsily, directly into Itachi's arms, much to her humiliation.

Itachi caught and steadied her, and Kat was just lucid enough to sense the shift as he activated his sharingan, no doubt studying her chakra network. Kat groaned quietly, trying to right herself immediately, though Itachi made no move to let go of her just yet.

"Chakra is formed when your physical and spiritual energies blend. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness. You are weakened from tapping into an excessive amount of your spiritual energy." He paused, glancing toward the front porch. "You require food, rest, and more practice," he finished, letting go of her shoulders.

As Kat regained her bearings, Itachi collected the yoga mat and discarded water bottle, rolling up the former neatly before leading the way back into the house. Kat followed silently, musing over the afternoon's discoveries. She walked through the door Itachi held open for her, immediately sinking into her mother's favorite armchair.

"Ano, Itachi-san? Is there anything in particular you'd like for dinner?" She called, allowing her eyes to close for the time being. She heard shuffling in the kitchen, she assumed it was Itachi looking for something. A moment later, there was an object being placed into her hands.

She opened her eyes tiredly to see a cup of lemonade between her fingers. She smiled in gratitude, drinking down the contents of the glass quickly. "Arigatou," she whispered, curling back up into a ball after sitting the empty glass down on the glass coffee table by her feet.

A moment later, she heard the sound of the hallway closet opening and the sound of running water. She assumed Itachi was planning to shower after their earlier run, closing her eyes contentedly. A moment later she "meeped" as she felt herself being lifted from the chair almost effortlessly and carried bridal-style into the bathroom.

She barely had time to grasp the fact that her head was resting comfortably against the hardness of his chest before she was jostled again. She opened her eyes as Itachi placed her on the sink counter, turning to shut off the hot water running to her right.

"What...?" She began confusedly only to be shushed by one of Itachi's famous deadpan expressions. She sighed, giving him an exaggerated eye roll. "Hai, hai," she whispered, pulling herself to her feet reluctantly. Itachi gave her a nod of approval before excusing himself from the bathroom silently.

As Kat undressed and lowered her tired body into the hot water, she made a mental note to thank Itachi. She was certain that had he not (literally) picked her up and moved her, she would've slept the night away in her mother's chair, sweat or no sweat. She was sure she smelled awful. A bath was most definitely necessary, and the water felt amazing on her aching muscles, relaxing her.

She winced as she sunk her hands into the hot water, immediately pulling them to her face for examination. Sure enough, there were angry red welts donning the pale skin on her palms and wrists. _Chakra burns_, she deduced with a frown. She wondered if a traditional burn salve would be effective in healing burns of this nature?

Shelving the thought for a later time, she sunk further into the tub, submerging her head underneath the bathwater. She quickly washed and rinsed out her hair and began scrubbing the rest of her body with the cherry blossom scented body wash Itachi had chosen earlier. Such a shame she had bought a different, manlier smelling set of soaps for him today. Teasing him was such fun.

She finished up quickly, splashing water over her skin to remove the excess suds. Though once she was done, she didn't move from her position. Her head was still swimming dangerously, and she simply did not feel like moving just yet. She relented, concluding that a quick rest would do her good.

Yes, that's what she would do, she decided, reaching out to grab the black towel Itachi had placed neatly on the shelf beside the tub. She positioned it behind her head as a makeshift pillow. _Just a quick rest_, she assured herself. _Then I'll get up and make dinner for the two of us, _she vowed as her eyes to slip shut, allowing the darkness to overcome her.

* * *

Kat awoke to the smell of something delicious wafting in through the cracks of her small bathroom's door. The smell momentarily overcoming her senses, coaxing her out of her slumber. She blinked tiredly, wondering how much time had elapsed since she entered the bath. Oddly enough, there seemed to be a scratching noise coming from outside the door. _How strange_, she mused. She pulled herself upright, shivering a bit at the now lukewarm water.

She sighed. Looks like she fell asleep for more than just a few short minutes. She rose from the water, wrapping the towel around her damp hair and shrugging her arms into the long, fluffy bathrobe hanging from the door hook. Tying the robe closed with a knot, she exited the bathroom and made her way down the hallway.

As she entered the kitchen, three things caught her attention. One, the smell was even better from this distance. Two, Itachi was standing over her kitchen counter, arranging food neatly on _two _plates. And three, there was a large, solid black feline sleeping on the floor underneath her table.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and a bit of amusement. "Ano, Itachi-san. Who's this?" She questioned, eyeing the fluffy cat curiously. He tilted his head slightly to acknowledge he had heard her, though he didn't turn around to face her.

"This creature doesn't belong to you?" He asked, his tone soundly slightly surprised, though he kept preparing the food diligently. She snorted at his word choice, kneeling next to said "creature" and stroking behind his (or her?) ears.

"I've never seen him before today," she told him truthfully. "But he's adorable, look how chunky he is!" She said with a squeal, rubbing his midnight belly softly, pulling away quickly as the cat took a swipe at her fingers. "And feisty," she added with a grin, taking her usual spot at the table. The cat took this as an invitation to position itself on her bare feet, curling up into a contented ball.

Itachi approached the table, carrying two plates covered in an assortment of foods. As he sat down, he gave the cat a once over before returning to the counter and pouring a cup of tea for each of them. "I suppose he is sufficiently plump," he agreed dryly, causing Kat to burst into a fit of giggles at his little observation.

Itachi eyed her strangely, as if not comprehending why his words would spur such a reaction from the girl. Kat sobered up upon hearing the deafening growl of her empty stomach fill the room. She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was actually planning to make dinner for the two of us," she started. "I just never expected to feel so drained from the meditating. After all, I was sitting still the entire time."

Itachi shook his head minutely, making a vague gesture at the plate, wordlessly instructing her to feed herself. She picked up a rice ball and dipped it in the ramekin of soy sauce je had provided before taking a generous bite of the food, nearly groaning in contentment. _The Uchiha could cook, who woulda thought?_? She thought, keeping her smile hidden behind her food. Though another part of her wasn't surprised. Was there anything he _couldn't _do?

"That was your first time participating in such training. Though your physical stamina and large chakra container are impressive, they're useless unless you train your mind as well. Your physical and spiritual energies must mix in order for you to successfully manipulate your chakra," he explained as she munched happily, enjoying the _nori _and _onigiri. _

It was wonderfully reminiscent of her time spent in Japan years prior. It didn't escape her notice that Itachi had omitted the smoked salmon from her rice balls. She knew he had prepared the fish, as she could distinctly smell the fish. For some reason, the simple fact that he'd remembered her earlier words to him made her heart clinch.

She nodded in understanding. "So, for arguments sake, could I improve my physical stamina not only by training my body, but exercising my mind, as well?" She asked, her interest thoroughly piqued.

"Yes and no," he began, eliciting a frown of confusion from Kat as she waited for him to elaborate. "The reason you feel so fatigued after the meditation is because of what you were trying to accomplish. The first time is always the most taxing." He paused. "In truth, I didn't expect you to be able to do it," he said honestly.

That caught Kat's attention. She returned the half eaten rice ball to the plate, rubbing her hands together before replying. "Why is that? You said I have a fairly decent amount of chakra. Wouldn't it be easier for me to tune into it since there's so much of it?" She questioned.

"Not necessarily. I'm not surprised that you could sense it after learning where and how to locate it. I simply didn't foresee you having the control needed to gather and release it during your first attempt," he explained, biting into his own food.

Kat nodded, silently pondering over his words.

"The answer your question is yes, it is possible to increase one's physical power through meditation. However, when executing taijutsu attacks, such training would be meaningless. Chakra based attacks are capable of being strengthened by increasing the amount spiritual energy you're able to expend, since both forms of energy are required to mould chakra."

"I see." She paused, raising her teacup to her lips thoughtfully. She finished it quickly and stood to get more, the ball of fluff sleeping by her feet mewling in protest against the sudden interruption of his sleep. When she reached the counter, she stopped, glancing at a small pack that hung from the pantry door. It looked like a standard issue of the ones all shinobi carried. At that moment, Itachi approached the counter as well, she assumed to refill his own cup, which he carried with him. She silently filled both cups before returning to her unfinished food. Itachi returned to his usual chair across from her, resuming his meal.

She looked around the small kitchen space and inwardly marveled over how clean everything was despite the meal he had prepared. After Kat finished making a meal, the area was always thoroughly wrecked, sauces and spatulas strewn all about. Such things never bothered her, however. She simply preferred cleaning up afterwards rather than cleaning as she went. A habit of hers that her mother had openly despised when Kat volunteered to cook.

"Thank you, Itachi-san," she told him softly. He responded without words, only a slight tilt of his head. "For the food," she clarified, watching the understanding dawn on him. He nodded once in her direction, drinking his tea quietly.

"Aa."

"I'm a horrible hostess," she laughed. Both at his mono-symbolic responses and because what she said was true. "First take-out, now you're preparing dinner for me while I nap," she chuckled. "Forgive me. You are my guest."

Itachi studied her curiously for a moment. "Iie. You have helped me greatly. I am in your debt."

Kat shook her head adamantly. "Please. You have no idea how amazing it is just having you here," she began. _Whoa, there. Calm down, fangirl. Way to spook him,_ she scolded herself, realizing her slip. "What I mean is, you have taught me things about myself I never would've known had you not showed up here," she added quickly, attempting to backtrack before he ran for the hills.

For a moment, Itachi looked as if he would respond. Then, out of nowhere, he removed his eyes from hers, his expression becoming even more closed off and stern than it normally was. Kat was at a loss. Did she say something wrong?

"Are you okay?" She questioned, head turning to the side to look over her shoulder where his gaze was fixed unflinchingly. Silence.

"What's the matter?"

"..."

"Itachi-san?"

"..." His gazed hardened.

"Itachi?!"

Okay, now he was scaring her. What did he know that she didn't? Before she could voice her question, Itachi rose from his chair so quickly he was little more than a blur in her eyes. He appeared in front of her, clutching the bag she had seen earlier, but hadn't questioned him about. She watched him pull a long, shiny, metal object from its confines before handing it to her wordlessly.

"Who?" She questioned, examining the kunai being pressed between her fingers. She reasoned someone had to be approaching for him to react so seriously. Though, she couldn't blame him for being paranoid, not after witnessing the unexplainable happenings of the past couple of days.

He shook his head. "I don't recognize the person, they're several miles out."

She looked at the man in shock. _Several miles? _"How are you able to sense them that far away?" She asked, turning over the blade in her hand, which was heavier than she would've guessed. She wondered if it was made to especially suit Itachi's preference. He seemed the type to take the quality of his weapons seriously.

"It's a skill that must be honed, though you should be able to feel the energy signature soon enough," he commented. She was about to question him further when he froze once more, cupping his right hand over his ear silently. She stared in silence, not wanting to drown out whatever it was he was listening for. He relaxed slightly.

"...Itachi-san?"

"There's a vehicle, I couldn't hear it before, it was too distant." Kat stared at him quietly, wondering if that particular trick was something she could also learn at some point? He dropped his hands, taking back the kunai he had thrust at her moment before, placing back inside the bag. "It's a civilian. The chakra is too weak to be dangerous," he told her, placing his pack on the counter and returning to his chair as if nothing had transpired.

Kat remained standing, unsure. She was, of course, glad to hear the approaching individual was of no threat to them. That is unless said person was masking their chakra signature. However she was certain Itachi would be able to tell if a person was doing such a thing, even without the aid of his sharingan. But the real question here was clear...

Who would be approaching my house at this time?

Kat groaned quietly in frustration. This was the second night in a row she was being graced with an uninvited visitor. She had a feeling, however, that this time around she wouldn't be feeling quite as lucky.

So, who did she know who would show up at her door unexpectedly at such an inconvenient time? She could only think of one. Kat sighed, looking over at Itachi regretfully. She should've known it would happen sooner or later.

"Itachi-san. I apologize for what's about to happen," she murmured, meeting his confused gaze with her irritated one. She hurried past the table where he was seated and up the stairs to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and approached her closet. If she was going to do this, she was certainly not doing it in a bathrobe.

"Dammit," she growled, pulling a black sweater over her head and slipping on a pair of loose fitting pants. She discarded her bathrobe, leaving it lying on the floor beside her bed before hurrying back down the stairs and sitting back down across from her house guest. A very concerned looking house guest, she might add.

"Katherina-san?"

She sighed, meeting his gaze tiredly, beginning to sip her forgotten soup from the small square bowl in front of her. _Might as well finish my dinner while I wait_, she thought bitterly.

"Who is visiting?" He asked slowly, tearing his eyes away from her to watch the front door to her rear. Kat snorted inelegantly, shaking her head.

"No one. To be a visitor, you have to be _welcome_," she emphasized sourly. She deliberated for a moment. "How far away is he, now?" She asked, dreading the answer. She supposed it was too late to make a run for it at this rate, anyway.

"He's has discarded the vehicle and is now approaching on foot," he said carefully. "Are you in danger?" He probed.

"Only of losing my mind," she answered, sipping another spoonful of the miso soup Itachi had so kindly prepared for them. "Think I could get that kunai back?" She joked.

Well..._mostly _joked.

Itachi ignored her failed attempt at humor, instead looking past her and through the living room window. Kat frowned, taking that as a sign that he was drawing closer.

"Maybe you should wait inside," she suggested delicately, beginning to stand and approach the door, Itachi right on her heels. She wasn't very surprised considering how strongly she had reacted just a minute ago. She turned the knob, but hesitated to open it. She turned to face him. "Really, I don't want you to have to get mixed up in any of this. It's ridiculous enough, as it is," she told him vaguely.

Itachi fixed her with an unimpressed look, not budging from his position by the door. "He is close," he spoke quietly, eyes flickering to the door behind her, causing Kat to close her eyes forcing her senses outward in an attempt to locate his presence. Whether it was due to the fact that she was still very unsure of her newfound sensing ability or because this person's chakra signature wasn't nearly as impressive as Itachi's, she wasn't sure, but she was unable to feel it.

Accepting failure for now, she opened her eyes and locked her gaze with Itachi's. "It's fine, really. Just a minor annoyance," she tried to assure him, and maybe herself a little. Finally, he nodded, stepping away from the door and walking back into the kitchen. He didn't take a seat, choosing instead to lean against the counter, hands resting dangerously close to his weapon's pack. Kat shot him a nervous smile before exiting through the front door, her new cat companion dashing out the door, quickly jumping off the porch and running around the back side of the house.

She wasn't able to see anyone just yet, but she knew Itachi wasn't wrong. He was approaching. She walked over and sat beneath the old oak tree, silently hoping that this whole thing would be over as quickly and painlessly as possible. Though, she was all too aware of just how horrible her luck could be.

She raised her head, grudgingly meeting his eyes as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light cast over the grass from her porch light. He didn't move to get any closer to her, and for that she was grateful. His steel gaze penetrated hers, his cold grey eyes full of unspoken accusations. She looked away, already irritated with the direction this was headed.

"Hey, Kat," he spoke evenly, though it seemed to take much effort on his part to not reach out and shake her. She trembled at the thought, hoping it wouldn't come to that. At least, if worse came to worst, Itachi was just a mere few yards away, no doubt listening to everything that was transpiring from his spot in the kitchen. She took comfort in the fact that he was clearly reluctant to let her walk into anything by herself. Though if her _visitor_ caught wind of another man sleeping in her house, things would go south much quicker than she anticipated.

She met his gaze, trying her hardest to look unaffected, willing her face not to twitch with the annoyance threatening to consume her. "What are you doing here, Chase...?" She spoke, her voice barely a whisper. She was too tired for this, dammit.

"I think we need to talk," he said with a crooked smile, though it didn't touch his eyes. His smiles were always as such. Kat wasn't sure how she had missed it in the beginning. His creepy smiles, his incessant need to touch her whenever near her, none to gently either, mind you. Kat sighed in disgust. She sure could pick 'em.

"We have nothing to talk about, Chase," she began, repeating the same speech she'd flung at him during past confrontations. "Not anymore."

Take a hint.

"But we do," he insisted, choosing to pretend she hadn't spoken at all, adding fuel to the fire already burning behind Kat's eyes. She forced down the angry retort threatening to bubble past her lips, which would no doubt only worsen the situation. "You haven't answered any of my phone calls," he accused, losing the creepy grin.

"You're right, I haven't," she allowed, studying her fingernail with avid interest.

"Well, why not?" He questioned, taking a step forward. Kat's eyes shot up to meet his, the silent warning there unmistakable. Though, of course, the jackass chose to ignore it, taking a second step toward her resting place on the ground.

"Because! I have nothing to say to you," she snapped, looking back toward the front porch, embarrassed beyond all measure that this was happening while Itachi was present. She just knew he could hear everything.

"That's unkind," he reprimanded calmly, thankfully halting his steps toward her for the time being. She really wasn't in the mood to shove the creep off of her at the moment.

"Sorry."

"You don't sound sorry."

"You're right, I'm not," she agreed, exasperated with his childish antics. Why could the man not just come right out and tell her of whatever grievances he had with her this time so she could dismiss them and go on about her night? "What do you want me to say, here? I didn't answer your calls because we aren't together anymore. We haven't been for _months. _And it's high time you accepted that and moved on," she suggested.

"I really needed to talk to you today," he pressed, unrelenting, as always.

"I was busy," she supplied, rising to her feet, ready to put this whole sideshow to rest once and for all.

"Is that really why, Kat?" He asked, voice cold as ice as he took yet another step toward her, prompting her to take a step back in response.

"Yes."

He stepped forward once again, now close enough to touch her. She prayed he wouldn't. "So it has nothing at all to do with your new _boyfriend_?" He spat, pronouncing the last word as if it were profanity.

Kat stiffened. "My _what_?" She demanded. "I'm not seeing _anyone_, if you must know," she informed him.

"Sure you are! I saw you just today, walking around the mall together. Joking, laughing." He paused, suddenly reaching out to grab her arm. "You shouldn't lie, Kat," he chided mockingly, ignoring her attempts to free her arm from his grasp.

"I wasn't lying. What the hell were you following me for, anyhow? That guy is a friend, not that it's any of your business," she seethed, attempting once again to free herself without resorting to violence. "Let go of me," she growled.

"Didn't look that way to me," Chase continued, ignoring her anger, pulling her closer to him until she could feel his breath fanning her face. She grimaced at the sensation.

"Release her," a deep baritone voice filled the air. Kat's head whipped around, immediately relieved beyond all belief. If Chase had pulled her any closer to him, she was planning to permanently ruin his face. Itachi's gaze locked with hers, his expression the coldest she'd seen it since meeting him.

"Well, well!" Chase hooted in amusement, looking from Itachi to Kat. "What were you just saying about not seeing anyone?" He prodded, still neglecting to release her arm. She wasn't the only one who noticed this little detail. She glanced at Itachi who was glaring at his hand dangerously. Chase was as oblivious as ever. "Where did you find this guy, anyway?"

"Chase..." she began, her voice thick with warning. "Listen, this is none of your business. Just go," she ordered, her eyes meeting his. This was getting out of control quickly. She shuddered to think what Itachi would do if Chase kept his grip on her arm much longer. He was in full-blown shinobi mode now. There was no hint of his earlier personality in his gaze.

Kat winced in pain as his grasp on her suddenly tightened. She was sure she would bruise. "We were talking, and he's interrupting," Chase persisted, much to Kat's dismay.

"She does not wish to converse with you. Leave." Itachi's words left no room for argument. But if there were ever an individual dense enough to challenge a man like Itachi, it was this one.

"I don't think so. I wasn't done," Chase shot back defiantly. "I'll leave here when I'm good and re-AGGHHHH!" Kat nearly screamed in shock as Chase's vice-grip on her arm loosened and he let out a bloodcurdling wait of horror...or pain, Kat wasn't exactly sure which. She jumped back from him immediately, eyes shooting to Itachi's still form.

Sure enough, his sharingan was activated, and he was glaring daggers at the one who dared to challenge him. Kat looked back to Chase, who was now jumping up and down screaming about snakes, and other creepy-crawlies, pitifully swiping at the nonexistent pests with both hands.

"Itachi-san..."

The Uchiha didn't spare her a single glance as he stepped forward, chakra emitting from his body unflinchingly. She watched on as Chase froze in his tracks, all his screaming of reptiles had ceased as he turned on his heel, running back toward the end of her driveway for dear life.

She watched his retreating form with mild amusement for a moment before feeling of the smothering chakra seeping out from behind her cease, replaced once again with the familiar aura that was unique to Itachi. She met his gaze to find his sharingan gone, replaced by the beautiful onyx she'd become accustomed to seeing.

"What was he running away from?" She questioned quietly, wondering if he would answer. Or if he was angry at her, even. After all, she had been the one to insist on defusing the situation on her own. And look at the mess she'd made.

"Spiders," he answered curtly.

She smirked. "You think you maybe got a bit carried away?" She teased, hoping to somewhat lighten the mood. Itachi let his eyes rest on her for a moment before turning and heading back toward the porch.

"No," he stated simply.

Kat waited quietly for him to continue. He didn't.

"No?"

"No," he reiterated, his gaze hard. A pause. "Is he a former lover?"

Kat scrunched up her nose, disliking the word "lover" being used to describe her relationship with Chase. "Something like that. It's been over for a year, almost. He just refuses to leave me alone," she explained needlessly.

Itachi's eye softened slightly. "Does he often follow you?" He asked, taking a seat on the old porch swing to the right of Kat's front door. She sat down beside him a foot or so away, her new feline friend leaping into her lap expectantly.

Kat shrugged. "He's occasionally popped up when I'm out somewhere. He'll show up at the same restaurant as me, or run into me while shopping. By 'pure coincidence', he would always claim. But I knew better." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. "He's never shown up here, though," she said, looking up at Itachi, who was listening intently. "Not like this. He saw us together today, that must've pushed him into coming here," she guessed, stroking the purring feline resting contentedly in her lap.

"Aa. I saw him when you excused yourself after showing me your phone. He was observing us today." He looked down at her thoughtfully. "He would've hurt you tonight, had I not been here," Itachi spoke seriously. She looked up at him, surprised.

"No...no, he's never harmed me. He's just annoying and a bit stalkerish. He's never gotten violent with me," she assured him. But how true was her statement? Had the man not seized up her arm and refused to release her, even when told to do so repeatedly?

Itachi looked unimpressed with her reasoning, as well. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see that. Honestly, it has never been that bad before, but you're probably right. It's very fortunate you were here."

"Thank you," she whispered, looking over at him.

Itachi simply stared at her. "You're welcome," he answered finally.

Kat smiled, rising to her feet, stumbling a bit as she did so.

"You should rest," he suggested.

She nodded, planning to do just that the second she reached her bed. _This day was beyond exhausting_, she thought, stifling a yawn as they walked inside and up the stairs toward their respective rooms. She paused outside her own door awkwardly, looking back at Itachi.

"Thanks again...for today," she said quietly. "For everything," she added, opening her door before looking back at him. "Sweet dreams, Itachi-san."

Itachi took a step back in the direction of her old bedroom, giving her a single nod. Satisfied, Kat stepped through the door to her own bedroom, the black blob of fur hobbling in after her, making itself comfortable on her bed. What a liking this animal had taken to her so suddenly. She was about to close the door when she heard it.

A barely audible "Aa, Katherina-san."

She looked into the hall to see that he had already disappeared, leaving her alone in the doorway. Try though she might, Kat couldn't help the smile that broke across her face as she closed the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N**

And there you have it. Thoughts?

**As always, reviews are LOVE!**

* * *

**Translations**:

_Arigatou_: Thank you

_Nori_: Seaweed

_Onigiri_: Rice balls

_Shunshin: _Teleportation using chakra

_Aa_: An agreement of sorts, almost like a short "yes", or "uh-huh" in English.

_Ne_: Ex. "_Ne_, Itachi-san?" -Almost like saying "Hey, so uh...Itachi?" It's a way to get someone's attention. It can also be used as a question. Ex. "That was fun, _ne_?" -"That was fun, huh?"

_Hai_: Yes. Or Okay. Ex. "Hai, hai." -Almost like saying "Alright, alright..."

_Iie_: No

_Ano_: Japanese equivalent of "um."

* * *

^^I think I got them all. If I missed one, or if you don't understand something, feel free to ask! This chapter was super long, ne? Well, I just couldn't find a stopping point, so I chose to keep writing until I found one. Don't get spoiled, though! Not all future chapters will be as long as this one. This was a "sorry I've been making you wait for so long" chapter. :)

-TRJ


	7. AN

Author's Note

Hello readers, this is not an update (unfortunately).

FIRSTLY, I am not giving up on this story, so I don't want anyone to panic. This is me letting you all know that I am still here, I'm still writing, I'm just having a bit of trouble with the latest chapter of Separate World's. I've written over 6,000 words, but I feel that it is…lacking somehow. I'm currently working on getting it right! I've also completed several future chapters, so I haven't been idly sitting by.

I promise you, I will never abandon this story. It's my very first, and the amount of support you all have shown to a newbie like me warms my heart. I'm genuinely stunned at how much attention as it has received, especially considering the main character is an OC. I've refrained from writing an author's note and posting it, even though I've been dying to let you all know that I'm working on it as best I can at the moment. I just didn't want to cause any frustration when it turns out to not be a story chapter.

Again, to all of you who have sent me words of encouragement via PM and left such lovely reviews for me, I thank you. I will be deleting this later, and sorry for the disappointment if you thought this was a long-awaited update. :|

I understand the feeling all too well of getting hooked on a fic only to have the updates come to a screeching halt. Those of you who have lost interest, I realize why, and I'm sorry. But to those of you who have stuck by me, and will continue to stand by me, I'm exceedingly grateful.

-TRJ


End file.
